


Escalation

by Rossie_H



Category: Haikyuu!!, anime - Fandom
Genre: Blood, Boy Love, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Character Death, Death, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gun Violence, Guns, Gunshot Wounds, Haikyuu - Freeform, High School, Hospitals, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Sorry, KageHina - Freeform, Killing, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Pain, Please Don't Hate Me, Possible Character Death, Protectiveness, Relationship(s), School Shootings, Shooting, Smut, Triggers, Violence, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-23 05:04:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossie_H/pseuds/Rossie_H
Summary: Aone Takanobu has despised the oranged haired boy from the Karasuno team since the first time they played.But after a defeat that knocks Date Tech at their chance of going to nationals, an ugly confrontation and a growing anger that can no longer be tamed, the lives of the players of the Karasuno volleyball team and the history of the high school will be changed forever.The boys will have to work together to protect the ones they love. One life in particular...





	1. In the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone! 
> 
> Names' Rosie! This is my first fanfic so if you're reading this, thank you so much for giving my work a chance. Haikyuu!! (like all of us) is my obsession and this idea has been rattling around in my brain for quite some time and I need to get it out! This fic will probably be pretty long because I think that this topic deserves that!  
> Warning, there will be some pretty brutal scenes, but I promise, there will also be some really beautiful ones! 
> 
> I'm sorry in advance for what I'm about to do to our boys, but you know, you're all here for a reason ;)
> 
> Thank you again and I apologize now for the poor writing!  
> I hope you enjoy and if you would like me to continue, let me know by leaving comments or Kudos! <3 
> 
> P.s, I do not own Haikyuu... :(

The game was amazing.   
  
Everyone was playing better than expected; Asahi's blows were annihilating the opposing team's front line with ease, Noya's saves were granting us points left and right and Yamaguchi's serves could sway the other team into such confusion, I would have to keep myself from laughing at their baffled facial expressions. Hell, even Tsukki, who's face only ever appears as if he's in pain, was driving back at Date Tech with everything he had in him. Kageyama's passes were unstoppable when tossed my way and by the end of the first set, my hand was bloated and shaded an ugly blistering salmon color.   
  
The whistle sounds and the boys and I make our way to the other side of the court, the eyes of the other team flaccid and locked tight onto the court. But one set of eyes stands out, the eyes of the only player not focused on the ground below his feet but instead, directly at me, his gaze brutal and malicious; Aone Takanobu.   
  
Standing at 192 cm tall, (with hair like ash and eyes of pure white) as he knocks into my shoulder, I feel the ground rattle beneath me as I tumble over into Kageyama, whose hands are quick to hold me steady, those beautiful charcoal eyes of his ablaze as he stares down the taller boy as he scoffs and ducks under the net.   
  
I look up at my boyfriend to find him in stance to attack, teeth bared. I grab his arm and stretch to my tiptoes to inch closer, the smell of him intoxicating as I have to remind myself that we're in public. "Settle, boy," I whisper through a small grin.   
  
After a moment, his chest finally loosens and those beautiful eyes settle onto mine. "I'm calm."   
  
I chuckle and brush a knuckle against his cheek, which grants me a soft moan (goddamn, if it doesn't drive me crazy.) "As the ocean," I joke with a wink.   
  
Suga comes from behind and slaps a hand on my shoulder. "Let's keep moving, boys," he suggested sweetly, his eyes also on Date Tech's number 1. "We can gossip about the green giant over there after the second match."   
  
"Which we're going to win," coughs Daichi as he stumbles up close to Suga, the setters facial expressions light and relaxed as the captain slips into the conversation and all I can think is how lovely of a couple the two would make.   
  
Kageyama grabs my arm as Daichi and Suga make their way to the bench, stopping me in my tracks. He leans to meet my gaze, his hand on my cheek before I can think. "Keep aware. Please. Something doesn't feel right," he says, his pleading eyes switching between me and Aone.   
  
I place my hand on top of his. "Always."   
  
He smiles as Ukai calls us to the bench to begin the second set.   
  
***   
  
Date Tech finally showed up for the second match.    
  
Everyone was playing at their finest, the blocks becoming harder to push through and the spikes being more difficult to stop. Noya's saves were holding us above water, which was great, but between the middle blocker with eyes that were obviously trying to slice me in half, Kageyama's growing anger and the ace that had Asahi out of breath by point 5, everyone was exhausted.   
  
But we needed this win. Knocking Date Tech out of the running was one step closer to reaching our ultimate goal; nationals. And we wanted it. We wanted it bad.    
  
Giving up wasn't an option.    
  
21-20. We only need one more point to end this, to be able to move onto our next match. To go farther than ever before. One point and the staring contest between my boyfriend and King Kong could end, then I could go home with the love of my life and say, "we're on our way to nationals."    
  
Kageyama's up to serve, which leaves me face to face at the net with Aone, who's no longer watching Kageyama, but me. He's grinning something evil and I feel sweat drip down over the bridge of my nose as we both bend down and wait for the serve. I force my face to stay stern, my eyes glued to his as he clicks his tongue to speak. "You've made a mistake getting on my bad side, kid," he growls as I try to hide the fact that I'm shaking in my sneakers.    
  
"Alright, Incredible Hulk, take a step why don't you," speaks Tanaka beside me, his gaze almost more menacing than Aone's.    
  
But Tanaka's threat doesn't seem to reach him as he remains staring my way and mumbles, "One day, you won't have your army behind you. And when that day comes, don't say I didn't warn you."    
  
Something in my chest explodes as his words settle into my skin.   
  
The whistle blows and I hear Kageyama's footsteps behind me.    
  
He jumps. The sound of skin on ball erupts throughout the gym as the ball flies into the other court. The ball in caught by Kenji (date Tech's ace) and from behind me Daichi yells, "Asahi, get ready!"   
  
"Right," yells both Asahi and our libero, their stances deepening as the ball comes back our way with great force.   
  
Noya's quick to react as he slides across the court to retrieve the toss, the ball out of bounds but still playable.     
  
"It's short!"    
  
"Got it," yells Tanaka as he saves the hit, tossing it towards Tsukki who manages to spike the ball back over the net-   
  
But it's blocked by no other than Aone and before I can think to dodge, the ball smacks back over on our side...straight into my face.    
  
My vision blurs as beside me I can hear Kageyama cry out my name. But I can see enough and I watch as the ball (thankfully) is gracefully saved by Daichi, who tosses to Tanaka who passes to Asahi, his spike just as powerful as the first time I ever saw him play-   
  
But again, it's blocked and I curse as I clumsily crawl back up to my feet.    
  
"Hinata, are you alright," I hear Yachi tiny voice call from the bench.    
  
I send a shaky thumbs up then turn back to the net, only to be met with the eyes of Date Tech's middle blocker. "Learn when to stay down," he barks as the ball comes back towards the net.    
  
I watch Kageyama get in stance, the stance I've come to know like the back of my hand over the past year, as Tanaka passes to our setter.    
  
I smirk and growl back to Aone. "I'm a crow, we prefer the air."   
  
I'm across the court before he can process a thing and as I leap, the ball connecting like a puzzle piece within my palm, a rush of adrenaline scorches throughout my body as throw myself into the spike.    
  
The ball slams onto the court.    
  
The gym falls silent.    
  
Then an eruption of cheers clogs the air as I'm suddenly scooped up by Tanaka and Noya, their shoulders boney as I bounce on top of them. Daichi, Suga and Asahi are hugging while Tsukki tries to shrug off the leaping Yamaguchi.    
  
My eyes fall then Kageyama, his attention solely focused on Date Tech's number 1, the middle blockers fists curled into wads of flexed bone as he watches me upon my human throne and as I'm finally placed back onto my feet, something in the back of my mind cries for me, a voice unfamiliar that seems to warn me of something awful.    
  
But all I can think about is nationals.    
  
We're one step closer.    
  
We did it.    
  
Kageyama walks up to and places a hand in my hair, his fingers gentle and comforting as his large hand slides to rest against my cheek. Out of habit, I lean into his touch and inch closer into him. "We won. Smile," I say, looking up at him now, his gaze still far away.    
  
"I'll smile when I get you out of here and away from that animal," he says and honestly, I can't blame him.    
  
Wanting desperately for him to relax, once again, I climb to my tiptoes, my hands holding onto his shoulders. I bring my lips close to his ear. He shivers and I grin. "What are you going to do once you get me alone?"    
  
He moans and I can feel it resonate deep in my bones, my knees falling weak. "Oi, dumbass, we're in public."    
  
"That's never stopped us before," I play, hinting on the time back at our home gym when-   
  
His hand clutches onto my neck harder, his nails embedded into my skin as he grazes my neck with his lips and it takes all of my willpower not to lean my head back and beg for more. "We have an hour bus ride back home. I can do many things to you within an hour," he whispers.    
  
I bite my lip and nod, "Get me out of here," I beg.    
  
He pulls away and reaches for my hand. "With pleasure," he states stoically as we walk from the court to join the others at the sideline for the line up.    
  


***

We're in packing up the bus to leave when the undeniable urge to pee boils in my bladder. I tug on Kageyama's sleeve and say, "Duty calls." He just rolls his eyes and nods as I hurry off back into the building. The halls are winding and by the time I finally do manage to find a bathroom, the door is locked and wrapped in caution tape. Nervously, I flip around and see a boy wearing a t-shirt with the school's name it and without thinking, my feet drag me over to where he stands. "Is there another restroom nearby?" 

"Right upstairs, at the end of the hall!" 

"Thank you very much," I say then sprint up the stairs as fast as my legs, still sore from the match, will let me go and I'm at the bathroom within seconds, thank god. 

I wash my hands and fix my hair, the want to impress Kageyama always at the forefront of my mind. I smile, fix my shirt and then push open the bathroom door...

...Only to be stopped by an iron wall. 

His first curls around my shirt as Aone lifts me off the ground and tosses me into the adjacent wall, my head slamming into the pillar with brute force before I tumble to the ground like a rock. My fingers flutter to the back of my head to feel my hair, which is damp, my fingers tainted red. I curse under my breath. I want to fight back or at least try but before I can, the blockers foot collides into my rib cage, again and again, the air in my lungs shooting from my lips through a moan I wasn't even aware I could produce. My eyes bulge as the beating continues. 

I try not to but after the last blow, I can't stop it and I cry. Not loud or bold but I do cry,  _hard,_ as I try to climb up onto my elbows and with the help of the adrenaline rushing through my body, I finally ask, "Why are you doing this? why do you hate me so much?" 

Aone bends down to my level. "You're arrogant. It's guys like you who take away opportunities away from players like me," he says, tangling his fingers within my hair as he lifts my head off the ground. "Do you really think that you could ever make it big,  _faggot,"_ he spits and right then, I know that this hatred towards me was never about volleyball. "Do you actually think you'll ever accomplish anything more than fucking that giant beanpole of yours until your ass is so sore that you can't walk? No. You're not a volleyball player and you don't deserve to be. So have fun while you can because I'm going to end this. I'm going to _end you_ and all the other crows on your team...and I'm going to make you watch," he sings the last part, his eyes wide and bloodshot. 

Then before I can fathom what's happening, Aone collapses to the ground as Kageyama's foot hammers into the side of his jaw, knocking the middle blocker unconscious in an instant. 

Noya and Tanaka storm up behind him. "Damn, Kageyama. you didn't even give us a chance!" 

But there words are lost on my boyfriend as he's only focused on me, his eyes scanning over my body until I watch his jaw lock and his muscles flex and before we can stop it, he bends down, grabs the unconscious Aone by the shirt and delivers blow after blow after bone crushing blow, Noya and Tanaka dragging him away with all their might. 

"Kageyama, stop! Please," I beg, crawling my way towards him. He sees this and pulls away from Noya' bear hold, scooping me up into his arms. His grip on me in fierce but gentle, careful. One hand goes to hold onto my hair as the other coils around my waist to keep me as close to him as possible. "I'm so sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Hinata," he cries, the crack in his voice enough to break me to pieces.  

"Shh," I say. "Don't be silly, you saved me." 

His hand stops cold as his fingers brush over the damp spot in my hair. "You're bleeding," he wheezes. 

"What," barks Noya, ready to punch the middle blocker again. 

"It's okay, it's already stopped bleeding," I say, showing him so he will loosen up. "See?" 

My boyfriends hand slides down to rest on my cheek and as always, I lean into his touch gladly. "I'm going to kill him." 

"I'll help you," adds Noya. 

"Can you walk?" It's Tanaka who asks, looking down at me with a painfully worried expression. I want to say yes but the pain in my ribs is unbearable and I softly shake my head. Kageyama loops his arms around me without hesitation, lifting off the ground to hold me against his chest, which I rest into, tossing my arms around his neck as he turns swiftly and starts back down the hallway. 

"What do we do with him," asks Tanaka. 

"Leave him. Kill him, I don't care." 

I tighten my grip around his neck and nuzzle my face into his shoulder at the pure honesty of his words. But I can't help it, I look back over his shoulder to stare at the bloody mess of a man on the floor behind us, his words replaying through my mind like a bad song: 

_I'm going to end you and all the other crows on your team...and I'm going to make you watch._

_I'm going to end you and all the other crows on your team...and I'm going to make you watch._


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are back at home to start practicing for Nationals. 
> 
> Kageyama and Hinata have some fun in the locker room. 
> 
> Asahi and Noya have a moment. 
> 
> Things get scary...fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Okay, so I tried to give you some really good scenes before well...shit goes down and I'm so sorry in advance because it's going to get wild. And kind of scary.  
> If you're still reading, thank you so much! It means so much to me! I'll be updating this story as quick as I can because I'm super into it so keep on the lookout for new updates...like every few hours even. Also keep up with me on tumblr @ https://rossieh.tumblr.com
> 
> Again, thank you guys for reading, don't forget to leave me comments and kudos if you like the story and want me to keep going! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Have..fun? ;)

Sugawara is an amazing setter, you can see it in the way he handles a ball as he takes his spot at the back of the court. Everyone in front of him stands at position as all of us on the opposite side of the net await Suga's pass, Kageyama smiling from ear to ear watching his senpai get into position.

"Any day now," jokes Noya as he and Tanaka pound it out and laugh. I just shake my head and await for them to have their asses handed to them.

On my side of the court, it's me, Yama, Noya, Tanaka and Tsukki (who was more than unhappy to be placed on the same team as "the might king" as he calls Kageyama.

On Suga's side, it's him, Daichi, Asahi, Yamaguchi and Ennoshita.

A team to be reckoned with.

Ukai blows the whistle and Suga flies into his serve, his face contorting from his usual happy grin to a stern, aggressive snarl and from next to me, I can hear Tanaka make a joke about his face looking like an angry kitten.

But I don't react, I crouch lower as Tsukki calls the pass, tossing it to Kageyama who sets it my way and instantly, I'm flying. I bend my knees, throw back my arm and spike down the ball dead center between Asahi and Ennoshita, who can't process the spike quick enough. Kageyama cheers next to as Noya slaps me painfully on the back, my body still sore from the beating I received from Aone.

I push the memory away and focus back on the game.

"You aren't going to stay ahead for long, first years," jokes our captain and he's absolutely right. We don't. In fact, by the end of the match, the score is 21-15...and it would make me want to cry if I didn't clearly know that these amazing players were going to _always_ be on my side in an match. A thought that makes me feel more honored than proud. 

I stretch for a second as Ukai calls us to the bench for a meeting. "Listen up, despite what you might think, that was a good match." 

"In what universe," mumbles Tanaka, who gets punched in the arm by Tsukki. 

"You're all improving which each practice match we play and every training camp we attend and it shows drastically when you all play together," he says facing us first years. "You play against amazing, experienced players when we do these practice matches and you keep up, even if you don't think you do," he says, looking at the third years for reassurance, who all nod is complete agreement. I smile and slowly inch my hand toward Kageyama's, placing mine on top of his. "I'm proud and I'm proud of your defeat against Date Tech. If for no other reason, it sure feels good to say we beat the team that had the nerve to mess with one of our players." Yama's hand under mine flinches and I wrap my fingers around him tight. A group holler rings out as his words, Noya squeezing both my shoulders as he cheers. "Okay boys, go home, get some sleep and enjoy your weekend. Be back here Monday ready to fight." 

"RIGHT!" We all cry out as we hurry to get the gym cleared up and put away. 

I stand to go help Yamaguchi with the net when Kageyama takes be by the hand. "Don't run off so soon after practice today," he says, eying me up and down and fuck, I lose all sense of time as those midnight eyes linger on my lips. 

"What do you have planned?" 

He simply shrugs and walks away, leaving me in the center of the court picturing cold showers and my grandma's house. 

***

By the time we finish clean up, the only ones left in the locker room is Kageyama and I.

Tanaka leaves with some cheesy joke and it takes no time at all for Tobio to jump me like a piece of meat. 

My back is up against the wall within seconds as he looms over me, his breath sporadic and weak as he drags his nails down my chest, my heart beat against his palms uncontrollably wild. Kageyama leans down to nibble at my ear, his tongue looping around until it dances towards the nape of my neck and _damn me_ , I reach and hold onto his arms to keep myself from melting into the floor. "This is what I had planned, by the way," he groans into my ear. I take his face within my hands and force his lips to mine, the kiss hungry and desperate and deep, our tongues parting each other's lips open against our will (not that we're complaining). His tongue against my own is hot and the taste of him drives my cock upwards as each move he makes only causes me to become harder. 

" _God damnit_ ," he whispers into my mouth as his hands grab hold of my ass and he lifts me off the ground in a frantic hurry. I coil my legs around his waist and rub our cocks together, his dick wet and large against my chest and all I want to do is suck him down to the base until he comes in my mouth.

Kageyama rips off the towel around my waist as skin now touches skin and I drag my finger over his lips, which he nibbles at, his eyes on fire as he carries me over to the shower. I already know the routine, this isn't our first go around, so I reach for the knob and turn the heat all the way up as he pushes me under the stream of the shower into the tile. With one hand, he pushes back my head to get a better grip of my neck, his mouth and tongue and teeth quick to devour me as I grind my hips against his with everything I have in me and with the other, I feel his fingers graze my opening, which grants from me a whining moan, right into his ear.

" _Oh, Hinata-_ " he cries as he finally sets me back down onto my feet but before he can finish his sentence, his dick is my mouth, the size of him bulging and great and GOD, _perfect_! I do as I desired and swallow him fully, my tongue grazing up and down until I slide back up to flick my tongue against his slit. I feel his legs go weak beneath him as he clings onto the wall for dear life. I smile with my mouth around his cock, always happy to pleasure him. I toss my hand to my own rock solid erection and pump as my mouth plays with the same motion around his dick; my mouth pumping to the same rhythm as my hand. Tobio's hands yank at my locks, which turns me on even more, my hand pumping quicker as the movements of my tongue stay locked to the head of his cock (which I know from experience is his favorite).

I pull away for only a second. "Let's come to together," I beg, his hands pulling harder at my hair. 

"Don't stop," he says, " _Please don't stop_ ," begging while pushing my mouth back to engulf his cock and I love it. I love when he's demanding when most of the time, he's gentle and watchful. But it's times like this that I crave, when he tells me what he likes and what to do. When he begs and groan and claws. 

 _This_ is Tobio. 

I use my free hand now to tickle at his opening. Tobio's knees unlock as he barely stops himself from crashing to the ground. "Hinata- I'm..." he starts to say as I suck harder now at his cock and bring my other hand up to straddle his balls, his sculpted, muscle packed body arching against my touch. 

 _This man is mine_ , I yell proudly inside of my head.  _All mine, forever. I love this man and he's mine. Mine._

As if he can hear my thoughts, from above me he cries, "Take me, Shouyou. I'm all yours," smacking his head into the wall in front of him as I feel his cock twitch. 

At that, I take my dick back inside of my hand and pump, harder,  _faster_ as his cock twitches again and again and he yells into the empty shower room until finally, he comes inside of my mouth, his cum almost delicious now as I happily swallow him down and lick at my lips as I climax with him, my body reacting to his orgasm simultaneously; my cum bright against his tanned, gorgeous abs. 

I pull away from him and lean back against the shower wall, the water refreshing as I open my mouth to let the water clean me out. 

Kageyama hunches over and collapses beside me, his arm roping around my neck as he holds me against him, his body warm and familiar and _mine._  His lips slide across my forehead into my hair as he kisses me, repeatedly as he pulls my bare legs into his lap. I squeeze around him like a python as I sigh into his chest to kiss at his nipples which he clearly likes, taking a deep shaky breath as he nestles into my hair. "I am so helplessly in love you with you," he speaks slowly and in my eyes, I can't stop the tears from forming. His fingers take hold of my chin as he forces my eyes to meet his. Those charcoal eyes drag down over my chest to where the dark bruise from my beating still lives. Tobio shakes his head then looks back my way. "I'll never let anyone hurt you ever again. _Ever_ ," he says losing his composure.

I sit up and crawl into his lap, straddling him, placing my hands softly against his cheeks. "I know, Tobio. I know." 

"I just..."

"I love you too. So, so much," I say resting my forehead against his. I pull away and run a finger across his lips, his cheeks blushing beyond his control. "And as much as I'd love to stay here all night and make love to you, last time we did that..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he says, leaning up to kiss at my neck, my hands folding back into his hair. "But one more time couldn't hurt, could it?" 

I bite my lip, Tobio's eyes fluttering at the gesture and shrug my shoulders playfully. "I think we could get away with one more time." 

***

"Asahi, wait up," calls Noya as his tiny legs struggle to keep up with my giant steps. But at the sound of Noya's voice, like always, I'm drawn to a dead stop as I patiently and joyfully wait for the little libero to reach me. "I thought we were going to walk home together?"

"I couldn't find you, I-I tried. B-but I thought you left already! I'm-"

Noya places a finger over my lips and laughs, making my cheeks burn a sultry red. "It's okay, big guy. I'm just messing with you." 

I nod and flash my best smile, despite feeling awful for almost leaving him behind to walk home in the dark.

The two of us have been living together for quite some time now, ever since I offered him a place to stay when Noya's parents announced that they were leaving Japan for America to teach at NYU about six months ago. I know Noya was heartbroken at first, for he and his parents had always been exceptionally close but for Noya, leaving Karasuno wasn't an option. 

And deep down, he hoped neither was him leaving Asahi....

It was difficult at first, learning each other's habits, learning to live around each other's routines and becoming strongly familiar with their budding personalities but soon, things began to change. They spent all of their time together, whether they were doing the dishes, grocery shopping or playing video game, I was never far from Noya and Noya was never far from me...and that's how I like it. 

I can't pinpoint the moment when I fell in love with my best friend. From the way his hair clings to his face after he gets out of the shower to the way he slurps his noodles when I make ramen; everything about him over the past six months has become something I crave. To learn and study and live beside. 

As we walk, his hand brushes up against mine and I nervously curl my fists and whine, quick to cover my mouth at the sudden sound. Noya chuckles and I swear, my heart stops. "Are you alright, up there?" 

"I-yeah. Yes." 

"Uh huh. I call B.S, you've been acting strange for the past couple of days." After a few seconds of silence on my behalf, Noya's small but powerful hand grips at my own. "Hey, Asahi," he says, pulling me lower, forcing me to look his way. I try to keep my eyes focused and clear of anxious tears as his walnut eyes wash over my face. "Talk to me." 

"Everything's fine! Swear it," I try to sound as convincing as humanly possibly, waving my hands in frantic circles.

Then, without warning, both of his hands take hold of my face as he forcefully pulls me down to his level. His hands even in the cold of the night are blistering and soft and strong and inside of my stomach boils something fierce. "You are my best friend. You are-" he stops and I narrow my gaze. 

"Noya," I say but he's soon to interrupt.

"I can read you like a book. I know when something is wrong. Don't keep things from me, _please_ ," he begs, the last words he speaks breathy and almost...sad. 

"I-I'm not. I wouldn't..." 

Noya pulls away with a scoff and kicks at the dirt before walking ahead a few steps. 

I slam my hands against my face and moan as I rush to catch back up to him, scared that if I keep feeling this way, I might lose him in more ways than one. 

***

Yachi sits in front of me twirling her pencil in circles as the teacher spills on about something I will never understand in my entire existence. On the board there are things scribbled in Japanese I've never seen before and at the back of my skull, I feel a sharp, dull prodding at my sad, underdeveloped brain. 

_I'm Japanese. I should understand Japanese!_

"Hinata Shouyou," calls the teacher and with a yelp, I jump to my feet. People sticker all around me but the only thing I'm focused on is Kageyama standing at the front of the class holding a piece of paper. "You've been called to the counselor's office. Go immediately, please." 

"Right," I reply with a bow and hurry to follow Tobio out of the classroom. 

Once free of the room and bit a ways down the hallway, I tug on his shirt. "Hey, Tobio. What happened, am I in trouble?" He looks over his shoulder and suddenly, I'm being pushed into a janitor's closet, my feet instantly tangled in a jumbled mess of mop heads. "Oi, Bakayama, what are you do-"

But I can't finish, because my boyfriend then is kissing me, _passionately_ , his hands quick to heat all the sensitive spots of my body with his meaty hands. I sigh and rope my hands around his neck, struggling to leash in the many sounds I want to let loose as he works his way down into my pants. I gasp and pull away from him, ramming my back into the supply shelf behind me. "We can't do this now, you horny boy, you," I say through a chuckle. "If we get caught, we're dead. Daichi will kill us both with his own hands! And you can forget about national's-" 

Again, his lips silence me without hesitation. Slowly now, his tongue pushes its way past my lips as I let my mouth hang open for him to explore. "Just let me have fun for awhile, Shouyou. It's my turn to take care of you," he growls (ever so sexy), his tongue then running along the tips of my teeth and the sides of my mouth, down my tongue until he licks deeply at the roof of my mouth. I throw my arms up to hold onto the shelf behind me as I jump up and latch my legs around his waist. "Hmm, there you go," he whispers into me, rocking me to my very core. "This is what I want."  

My head falls back as his mouth works his way around my neck, up to my ear then down to my chest. I lean back down to bite as his earlobe and he chuckles. "Get me off before the bell rings," I demand him, egging him on, the twitching in my cock unruly. 

"God, you're evil," he says as his hand finally begins to pump around my cock and unfortunately, I can already feel my orgasm rising. He can feel this, for he knows my body's signals and he soon commands, "Don't you dare finish yet. I'm not done with you." 

How does he expect me to stay calm when he says thing like that, this cruel man?

But I hold off, as he flips me around and crouches with me in his arms, my back against the concrete floor engulfed by rough chills as he rips off my jeans, fooling with the band on my underwear.  _This tease,_ I scream internally as finally he slips off my boxers and bends down to lick at my cock. Instantly, I holler, cupping my hands over my mouth and Tobio lifts his head to shoot me a glare.

"Quiet, dumbass!" 

"Now how is that fair,"I whisper back while I watch him continue on with the blow job sent from heaven. 

His mouth knows what I like, his teeth grazing the tip of the head as I arch back and run my hands down my stomach, hungry for more of him on me. Then his mouth leaves my cock as I feel his fingers play at the base of my opening, my teeth dug so far into my lip, I'm scared I might break the skin. We lock eyes for a second, allowing me to nod as he sucks on his fingers and starts back at my ass, carefully and ever so gently, sticking one of his fingers inside of me, his finger swimming inside of me slow and rhythmic. "God, you feel amazing," he moans as he kisses at the inside of my thigh. With his other hand, he continues to drag at my cock, his hand callused but light to the touch. 

"I love you, Tobio," I moan, and I only feel him stop for a second before his finger twists and flicks at my inside. 

"Say it again and you get a second finger." 

" _I love you._ " 

He pushes in his other finger, scissoring me open as I gasp and pant and spill his name over my lips. "Again, Hinata. _Again_ ," he pleads, for I know he enjoys being inside of me as much as I do. 

"I love you, I love you. God, Tob-" but I can't finish as he finally sticks in all three fingers, pumping in and out, repeatedly, with care and desire and need while his other hand still works at my cock. 

"Finish for me."

He doesn't have to tell me twice. With a muffled cry and a shattering roar, I spill out onto my chest, Kageyama's fingers still embedded deep inside of me as my climax falls to an end. Tobio drags out of me and I sigh as I watch him sucks his fingers into his mouth and close his eyes. Exhausted, I sit up and grab the roll of towels beside me to start cleaning myself up as Tobio slips back on my boxers and jeans, a common thing we do for each other after we...well, you know.  

After I feel like I'm back to normal, Tobio takes my hand to help me back up to my feet. I stumble, still shaky, but his arms as always are there to hold me steady and I lean into him and kiss his chest. "You're a sex demon, you know that?" 

"Probably in another life," he says as he plants a hard kiss into my hair. "You should get back to class before it gets suspicious." 

I look up to him and slap him playfully, his hand quick to grab my hand and kiss my fingers. "If I get in trouble, you better know I'm taking you down with me." 

"I would expect nothing less," he replies, leaning down to plant once last kiss on my lips. This kiss sweet and tender and full of emotion. His thumb rubs at my jaw and as I pull away, he holds me close. "I love you very much. I hope you know that." 

I nip at his nose to keep myself from tearing up. It's so rare when I get moments like this from him, but I know I can always expect them after time like this, when we're so intimate that we become one whole person. "I'm painfully aware." 

I fix myself one last time, zipping up my pants and fumbling with my hair, before I take a deep breath, squeeze his hand one more time and leave the storage room acting as nonchalant as I can possibly can. 

***

Back in class, it's almost humanly impossibly for me to not think about that storage closet. 

We're on break now, and Yachi is sitting facing me talking about something related to the training camp we're all supposed to go to next weekend. But all I can hear is the sound of my rapid heartbeat as I picture Tobio and I both butt naked again in the storage closet. Except this time, we could be as loud as we want and-

"Hinata!" 

I snap back to reality as Yachi's face is now beat red. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry! I didn't hear you." 

"Of course not, you were too busy thinking of shower sex with Kageyama, weren't you?" As soon as she says it, Yachi covers her mouth and blushes to the point where I'm afraid her head might explode. But all I can is burst out into laughter. "JUST PRETEND I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"

"Too late, it's been heard. I-" 

But before I can say another word...

POP

POP

POP

The sound of girls ghostly screaming echoes from somewhere down the hall as everyone in the classroom falls dead silent and utterly still. 

Yachi's eyes are locked on mine as a tear slips and rolls down her face. She opens her mouth to speak. 

POP 

POP

POP

Three more gunshots ring out. 

I feel myself begin to shake as the silence after the explosions becomes almost unbearable. 

_This can't be happening. Not here, not in Japan._

Then somewhere in the classroom, a girl screams. 

Panic erupts and kids in the class start to bolt. Yachi remains in her seat, more silent tears pouring from her eyes. 

We've never prepared for something like this. No one knows what to do. 

So they run. In all different directions. Screaming and crying and praying. 

The teacher is trying to tell people to stay seated, but there is no control and soon, even she flees.

POP

POP

_The shots are getting closer._

 

Still to my surprise, I don't move and soon, it's just me and Yachi in the empty, quiet classroom. Alone. My eyes refuse to leave Yachi's, terrified that if I look away I might lose her. 

But I won't lose her, I tell myself. I  _will_ protect her and that thought alone draws me to my feet and I grab onto both of her arms. "Yachi, we need to run!" I yell and her eyes snap up to mine. "WE NEED TO RUN, NOW!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH! 
> 
> I'm sorry, don't hate me for what's coming! 
> 
> But hey, you got a few good love scene's right?!  
> ....Please stay ;) 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I'll be updating really soon! <3


	3. Daichi and Suga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daichi and Suga's POV from when the first gunshots go off.

POP

POP

POP

The mop drops from my palms as I hear the first shots go off.

A lump in my throat stops my breathing completely as the new sound of kids screaming amplifies throughout the hallways. Sweat streams down into my eyes as a face pops into view; Suga.

POP

POP

POP

I jump back, slamming my back into the sink, utterly terrified that if I make too much noise, the door will open and the gun will be pointed my way and I'll die...without ever telling Sugawara that I love him. That I've always loved him, since the time when we were just boys playing on the playground in front of his mother's house. He'll never know that I love him with everything in my body and again, his face pops into mind.

_Where is he?? What class does he have?? Off period, maybe he's not even on campus!_

But I know Suga. He never leaves. No. He goes to the gym.

I close my eyes and swallow the rock in my throat. "You can do this. Just walk to the door-"

POP

POP

Again, I'm frozen, my bones sore from the stiffness. A tear falls from my eye. A girl screams. Then it's quiet. I wait for what feels like hours as no new gunshots fire. No screaming, nothing. The silence is haunting, which thankfully, finally pushes my feet to take a step towards the door. With my hand on the door handle, I shake. Violently, so much that I have to rip my hand away to keep from giving myself away. I clench my fists together tight and think of Suga. Think of him hurt somewhere or scared and that alone is all I need. I grab hold of the handle and again and crouch down, opening the door only slightly to peek out. It's clear, from what I can tell, so I open the door more-

...right in front of me, a kid is sprints down the hallway and I tumble backwards with my heart on my tongue, shaking from the tips of my ears to my toes and under my breath, I curse him. But seeing him helps me confirm that maybe the shooter is gone. So I take another brave breath, open the door and crawl into the hallway. 

Nothing. It's so quiet that I can feel it on my skin as I inch down the hallway, sliding against the wall with.

I finally reach the staircase and with the fear gnawing at my feet, I sprint down the stairs, through the halls, past crowds of panicking teenagers and I don't stop until I can see the gymnasium doors. 

***

I had finally finished polishing the floors when Daichi bursts in through the doors. He's obviously out of breath and his face is so pale that he's almost see through. He slams the doors behind him and reaches for the chain that we lock the gym with, bolting it around the handles in a wild hurry. 

"Daichi," I ask timidly as I walk to him, placing my hand on his shoulder. He flips around to face me at an alarming speed and scoops me into his arms and at his touch, I feel my bones liquify. 

"You're okay," he mumbles, "You're okay, thank god. Thank god you're alright," he speaks over and over again in my ear as the hug turns desperate, kissing the side of my head.

I toss my arms around his neck and coil my hands into his shirt, breathing deep into his neck, soaking up his smell. "What's-"

"The school is on lockdown." 

I freeze, my grip on him hardening. "I don't understand-" 

He pushes me away gently by my shoulder, holding me at arm's length. "Someone in the school has a gun." 

Under his hands, I begin to quiver, my blood bubbling beneath my skin as the names of everyone on the team scroll over my eyes. 

 _"_ "We need....we need to find everyone...Asahi, Noya, Hinata..." 

Daichi draws me back against his chest. "I know, I know," his hands go to my hair. "I'm lucky I found you. I was...God, Koushi, I was terrified." 

I lift my head away to look up at him, his eye swollen and wet. "Daichi," I say, our lips so close, I can feel his breath against my own and I feel a tug inside of my chest. 

I close my eyes, hopeful that he will catch on. I hear his breath catch as I feel him grower nearer-

BAM BAM BAM

We both jump out of our shoes at the sound, tossing us back to reality.

"Please, is someone in there! Open the door!"

We both know the voice and run before we have the chance to think about it. Daichi struggles with the chain, finally getting the door open only to see Noya standing on the steps, his face covered in smeared blood. He's crying and my heart shrinks inside of my chest. 

Instantly, I run my hands over his body to check if he's hurt but it's soon apparent that the blood isn't his and I feel myself calm down a bit.

Daichi pulls him back inside, moving to close the door again. But before he can, Noya reaches out to stop him, his small hand clutched tight to the metal of the door. "No," he screams. "We need to find Asahi! I can't find him." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much to everyone for the Kudos and the comments! It means SO much.  
> Sorry these POV chapters are so short, but I need get these first experiences out of the way first before I can move on! 
> 
> Thanks you guys, love you! Hope you like it so far and I hope you keep reading! <3


	4. Kageyama and Tsukishima

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kageyama and Tsukishima's POV from the first gunshots. 
> 
> Someone's been shot.

_"Students of Karasuno, the school is on lockdown! I repeat, the school is on Lockdown. Authorities will be here soon, sit tight and find a place to wait it out! Stay safe!-"_

Over the speaker, the sound of more gunshots and women screaming echo through my ears. I stand in the center of the counselor's office trying to take in the announcement, my anger untamable as I curl my fists and pray that Hinata's safe. 

It's me and the counselor alone in the room. She's been crying since the first shots rang out. Part of me wants to hug her...but a larger part of me wants to slap her. "We're locked in here? With the shooter, that doesn't even make any sense," she cries as she continues to pace across the floor. 

"Please, Amaya Sensei, I need you to stop moving. It could draw too much attention," I say as calmly and quietly as I can, nervous her wailing will give us away. 

POP

POP

Two more shots. The sound causes me to drop to my knees. She screams and inside of my head, I yell at her. "That was really close. We can't stay here," I say bluntly.

"WHAT?" 

"Sh!" I hush her, aware of the disrespect towards my elder but honestly, I couldn't care less. I would not die today. And I would find Hinata at all costs. "If we stay here, we'll die and I don't plan on that happening today so if you want to stay and hide here, do it. It's probably safer, but I need to leave," I say, turning towards the door.

She grabs my wrist. "As a teacher, I can't let you go." 

"As a man, I'm going to find boyfriend," I snap back as her eyes expand and I yank away from her grasp. "I'm sorry," I say as I carefully peek out into the hall, force my feet to move and hurry to Hinata's classroom. 

***

The hall is eerily barren as I turn the corner to make it to the main hallway. A few kids run past me but for the most part, it seems as most of everyone got out in time before they locked the doors. Hinata's classroom is upstairs, right above me, but from the staircase runs down more kids, some of them tainted in blood, other holding onto their obvious gunshot wounds, crying, limping. 

I've never seen injuries like this. By father being a doctor, I'm used to blood but nothing like this.

Kids, boys and girls both, (but luckily not too many) run past me crying, calling out the names of students that I know, others that I don't and I swallow my spit hoping I won't be doing the same soon. 

Without thinking, I reach out my hand to help a girl, her hand covering her shoulder, the bloody hole in her arm gaping and messy. She's sobbing and as I take her into my arms, she collapses into me. "Please, help me," she moans as I help her to the side of the stairwell to set her on the floor. I turn to see a trash can and pull it to hide her behind it. 

"Stay here, don't move," I say, taking off my jacket to wrap it around her arm. She yells in pain and tears nip at the backs of my eyes. "I'm sorry," I mumble before I jump back onto my feet and hurry back to the staircase. 

"Wait," she yells. "Don't go up there, that's where he is!" 

I turn to her. "Did you see what he looked like?" 

She shakes her head and starts crying again. "He was wearing a face mask and a hoodie. But he was tall, really tall and huge! Like that guy on the volleyball team."

In the seriousness of the moment, a small part of me wants to laugh at the idea that anyone could ever think Asahi had an evil bone in his body. But I can't fathom a smile, not now, as I stare at the giant hole in the girl's arm, the wound cut clean through, the bone shattered. I want to stay and help her, but Hinata's upstairs and so is the monster with the gun and I'm up the stairs with no fear left to stop me. 

When I turn the corner to get to the second floor, it takes every ounce of me not to vomit. 

I slide to a stop as my jaw drops to the floor, my heartbeat non existent. There's a boy slouched into the wall gasping for air, his stomach shot through, the sight of it similar to raw meat. Another boy is crouched on top of him, his hands hopelessly covering the gushing wound trying to contain the bleeding.

Fuck.

I know these boys. 

"Tsukki," I whisper as my eyes stay locked on Yamaguchi, whose eyes are white as he convulses on the floor of the hallway...bleeding out. 

Tsukishima slowly looks my way, his face splattered with his boyfriend's blood. "Help him," he begs me. "Help him!" 

***

"Help him," I beg as Kageyama stands frozen at the end of the hallway. "Help him!" 

"I-I'm not a doctor-" 

"You're father is, you must know something!" He continues to stand in place, his hands shaking a million miles a second. "KAGEYAMA, DO SOMETHING!"

"Don't move him" he suddenly yells back as he runs over to us and starts to pull off my jacket. The one Yamaguchi got me for Christmas last year. 

"What are you doing, " I growl at him, tensing my shoulders. 

"I need this to stop the bleeding." 

"Use something else."

"There is nothing else!" 

"I don't care!"

"Tsukki..." moans Yamaguchi from beneath me and for the first time in minutes, I can feel my pulse beat under my skin. He's looking up at me with those eyes of his that could end all wars. "Stop...being so stubborn," he says, trying to force a smile. 

_Damn him._

_"Baka,"_ I mumble as I nod. Kageyama one arm at a time, pulls the jacket off. Every time I lift my hand, more blood spills from the wound and I bite harder into my lip to keep from breaking down. "We're going to help you, just stay still." 

"I think...I can..manage that..." he jokes, but as he does, he coughs, more blood flying from his lips onto my face. 

"I need to wrap this around his waist." 

"You just said not to move him!"

"I just need you to lift him long enough to I can tie it around him!" 

I growl and agree, slowly leaning down to place my forehead to Yamaguchi's. "This might hurt a bit," I say, looking him dead in the eye. 

"I can...handle it..." He says, lifting his head long enough to weakly brush his lips against my own. 

"Don't you dare die on me," I say to him with my hand on his cheek. He smiles. I turn back to Kageyama. "Ready when you are." 

He nods and give me the green light. I slide my hands around my boyfriend's back and lift, the cry coming from Yamaguchi enough to crack me in half. He screams over and over again as Kageyama wraps the arms of the jacket around his waist, tightly tying the two together. The setter pulls at both arms to pull it taut and Yamaguchi yells again, a violent, earth shatter sob breaking out of him. 

"HURRY," I yell. 

"Done," he says as I quickly lean Yamaguchi back against the wall, his crying turning back to his weak, playful chuckles. 

"That was...unpleasant," he says as I lift my hands to see that the bleeding has started to die down and I slouch into myself and lean over and kiss Yamaguchi and damn him, he kisses me back with everything he has.

I pull away. "I love you. I love you so much." 

I see Kageyama smile then jump to his feet. 

I grab at his wrist. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" 

He's staring down the hallway and I instantly know. "Hinata's classroom-"

"He's not in there. We checked. We went in to find him when...when _he_ came in." 

"Tsukki, did you see him? Do you know who he is??" 

My eyes meet his as the face of the man who shot the only person I've ever loved flashes across my eyes. "It's Aone, Kageyama." 

"Aone.." 

"He's after everyone on the team," I say, the color in Kageyama's face flushed away in an instant. "He's after Hinata." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! I'm sorry, don't hate me! 
> 
> Thank you guys for sticking with me and this story! I hope you're enjoying it! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata and Yachi's POV of the first shots. 
> 
> Asahi's POV of the shots. 
> 
> Noya goes to look for Daichi and runs into Tanaka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!   
> So I went back and read the chapters and I am so SO sorry for all the typo's. That makes me so mad so I'm so sorry and I'll make sure I check my work better next time. 
> 
> Thank you guys for all the comments and kudos so far! You have no idea how much it means to me! <3

The halls are eerily quiet, the whining from the air conditioner above us the only ghostly sound aside from Yachi and I's footsteps as we hurry to find a safe place.

But nowhere is safe, as wounded kids line the halls (crying out for us to help them) and speared bloody handprints paint the walls; deep pools of crimson creating obstacles for us to jump around. 

There's so much blood...everywhere...and it makes me think of Tobio, about the time when we were sitting on his couch watching movies when his dad came home, his shirt splattered with dried blood. Tobio had hopped off the couch so quick, I was scared his skin might slide off. The blood was so real and vivid, I remember thinking how I could never been a doctor. I could never be around that much blood.

Now, as I look at it, graffitied across my school like a demonic piece of artwork, I find myself becoming accustomed to it. 

_Tobio._

It's the first time I've allowed myself to think of his name since the shooting started and now that I have, I can't _not_ see him. I can't unsee him, the memory of the first time we kissed in the park. The memory of our first date, where he set up a picnic on the gym floor. The first time we made love in his bedroom, or the second time in my bedroom, or the third time in the locker room. 

I just want to see him, to make sure he's alright. To know the man I want to marry is safe somewhere, hopefully outside of the school and not locked in here with me. 

But I know my boyfriend, and in the back of my mind, I know that's not true. 

I'm drawn away from my thoughts as Yachi stops to vomit as we approach a boy from our class, his hand shot clean through as he walks past us sobbing, mumbling something about debate club and failing. I put my hand on her back and cry harder as she spits up her lunch. "It's okay, it's okay," I say, while inside, I'm begging her to hurry and hold it in. "We need to keep moving." 

"To where," she asks. "We're locked in here." 

"We just need to find a place to hide." 

"And then what? Wait to get shot like swine?" 

I grab her face between my hands and from her lips, drips puke. "Listen to me, we're not going to get shot and we're not going to die. They're not going to leave us in here for long. So please, calm down. We don't know where he is," I say, all too aware that the gunshots have stopped. "Which is probably what he wants. So we need to move. You need to move, okay, Yachi?" 

Her eyes stare back at me wide and wet before she finally nods and takes my hand, allowing us to keep moving. 

***

 

_"Noya. Noya. Noya."_

His name falls in low whispers from my lips as I sit coiled into a ball behind the stove in the cafeteria. I was on lunch duty today, helping the ladies peel onions and sobbing into my apron when the large man with the mask stormed into the cafeteria and began shooting his shotgun into the air, students everywhere quick to bolt from their seats out the large glass doors that leads to the courtyard outside. 

But not me, I panicked.

I froze and I ducked and I hid and now, I'm here, alone. Sitting on the sticky floor of the kitchen behind the still cooking stove(water boiling over onto the floor), waiting in silence as I cry into my lap and mumble the name of my best friend; of the boy I've been madly in love with for months. 

The sound of the water bubbling is helping to keep me calm, if not for that, the knife hanging on the wall above would have probably already been in my hand. 

I've never felt fear like this, except for the time when I got a call from the hospital saying that Noya had tripped down the stairs at the train station and had hit his head. I don't handle fear, I run from it with my tail between my legs, just as I've done with most scary things throughout my entire lifetime. I've always been seen as something other than what I really am, most of the girls at our school utterly terrified every time I walk into a classroom. 

But in reality, I'm nothing more than that same scared little boy I was when my parents died in a car accident when I was 12. I'm nothing more than the giant, oversized teenager who can barely speak long enough to order food at the chinese restaurant down the street from my apartment. 

So needless to say, the fact that I wasn't brave enough to try to help when the shots went off  was so surprise to me at all. 

I'm not brave. I'm a coward.

I curl into a tighter bawl and beg for Noya. 

***

"You're not going anywhere," demands Daichi as I move to leave the gym, no noticeable ounce of fear left within me as the only thing on my mind is the fact that  _I need to find Asahi._

_He needs to know, he has to know-_

"Daichi's right, y-you can't leave, Noya!"

"I'm not staying here while half of our team is scattered all over the school! Asahi is probably terrified somewhere-" 

"I know and we'll find them," reassures Suga as he comes to hold me to him. I welcome to hug and lean into his chest. 

"I need to find Asahi." Daichi growls and grabs my shoulder, pushing me away from sug and into the wall. "What the _fuck_ , Daichi?" 

"Snap out of this, now, Noya!"

Suga reaches out for Daichi. "Hey, calm down, please-"

Daichi ignores him and backs me up into the wall. "What is he going to do if something happens to you, huh? How do you think he would feel if you got hurt trying to find him. It would break him, Noya!" 

"I love him," I whisper under my breath and I scratch at the back of my head. 

Suga's hands fly to his face, his eyes burning red with tears. "Noya..." 

"I love him and I can't-" I stop and straighten my shoulders. "I'm going to look for him," I say as I spin and leave the gym, too quick for Daichi or Suga to try to stop me. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> Sorry these chapters are so short. I literally wrote this chapter in my class XD 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around this long, it means a lot! Love yall! <3


	6. Tanaka and Noya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noya runs into Tanaka...and someone else. 
> 
> Kageyama and Tsukki try to help Yamaguchi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH GUYS, THIS CHAPTER WAS HARD TO WRITE, I'M MAKING MYSELF SAD! :(
> 
> Thank you all for reading this far, I hope you're enjoying it! <3   
> Again if there's typos, I'm so sorry! Don't leave and read something else with better grammar, I promise, I'll make it worth it if you stick around ;)
> 
> Love yall, have fun reading!

POP

POP

I can't tell how close the shots are but I hear them. 

But at least he's gone now. And with that thought alone, I let another tear fall from my eye. 

I'm crouched under the desk of the principal's office, where I stare back into his wide open eyes, his breathing now completely stopped and his toupe laying on the floor beside him. I want to reach out and close them, for I know when I sleep, his dead, crystal eyes will be the only thing I see. 

But I can't move. I haven't been able to since he first shoved me under his desk while he made the announcement and told me to hide. 

And then I heard the footsteps. 

I watched the principle beg for his life one last time, asking to spare the women and the students. 

Then...

POP

POP

Two shots in his chest. 

I covered my mouth to hold in my sob. He yells at the women to run from the room, who do so without hesitation. Once it's quiet again, he scoffs and kicks at the principles body, the anger boiling in my stomach painful. 

Then he speaks. "I'm sorry. But your blood will not be on my hands, it will be on his," says the shooter and instantly, I know who it is.

_Aone._

From Date Tech. I would know his voice anywhere, for as he threatened Hinata as the last match, I remembered to engrave it in my mind. 

And now, as I crouch under the desk, staring at the dead body in front of my eyes...the weight of his words hit me and I gasp. "Oh my god," I mutter to myself. " _He's after Hinata_ ," I say as I spring up from under the desk....

And as I do, as I turn to leave, staring back at me with the gun pointed directly at my head and a sharp toothed grin waits Aone. He laughs and cocks the shotgun. "Wrong. I'm after all of you." 

The gun goes off....

But I duck right in time (praise the goddamn heavens) and crawl on all fours in an animalistic hurry, his shrill screaming blaring loud from behind me as he fires one more shot in my direction. 

_Perfect, Tanaka,_ I think to myself,  _now he has to reload!_  


I finally reach the door and stand to look at him and with all the courage I can muster, I straighten my shoulder and yell his name. He looks to me through a feral snarl. "Sorry to disappoint you, big guy, but we won't be that easy to kill." 

His eyes expand as he realizes that I know who he is and I wink then sprint from the office and down the hall faster than I've ever ran in my entire life. 

***

I'm running. 

Through doors and over knocked over dumpsters and crying kids. But I don't stop and damn me, I don't feel guilty as I know I should while over and over again, I pant his name with each pounding step I take. 

_Asahi. Asahi._   


I swallow him back down and sprint harder...

Only to run face first into a large brick wall. I fall on my ass as the kid-no, I know who this is! "Tanaka!" I yell, throwing my arms around his neck as I see that he's unharmed, except for the small dots of blood freckled over his cheeks. "Are you hurt, are-" 

"RUN," he demands grabbing my hand and pulling me along with him as from behind us, I hear a loud screaming followed by what sounds like empty, angry gunfire. 

"What the hell-" 

"It's Aone, from Date Tech. Aone's the shooter!" 

I run quicker, jumping over more hurdles. "What the _fuck_ -" 

"He's after us, Noya! The team! He's after Hinata!" 

"I don't understand, why the fuck would he go to such extremes over a damn volleyball game?"

Tanaka doesn't answer as we storm into the cafeteria and slam the door behind us, the hall empty and the lights above flickering from what looks like bullet holes. We crouch down behind the door as the sound of his footsteps storming past the hall and up the staircase fades to nothing but an echo. "He fell for it." 

"Thank god," I whisper as I slide down to rest on the door, Tanaka doing the same. 

The cafe is trashed, the tables and chairs knocked over, blood in thick puddles and backpacks and loose papers tossed in all directions. "I can't believe this is happening." 

"We need to find Hinata. W-who know what Aone will do to him, Noya..." speaks Tanaka through thick tears, the most I've ever seen the bald kid cry in a long time. 

I grip his shoulder and squeeze. "We're going to find everyone. I promise you. Suga and Daichi are in the gym, they're safe." Tanaka looks to me, closes his eyes and smiles. "Now I just need to find-"

_"Noya?"_  

My heart stops as my head snaps in the direction of the tiny voice. 

"Was that-" 

But I interrupt Tanaka as I jump to my feet, not caring about how much noise I make and sprint towards the kitchen. I bust through the doors to find Ashai standing in the center of the kitchen. He flies back into the metal table and yelps as I open the doors and stand staring at him, cheeks burning hot. His hair is loose round his face, strands of it sticking to his face due to his tears but from what I can see, there isn't any blood on him. 

He's safe and he's standing right in front of me.

He looks me up and down and falls into himself. "Oh thank god," he mumbles. " _Oh Noya-_ " 

But I don't let him finish. I run to him and jump into his arms, forcing our lips together without a second thought. 

Asahi makes a surprised whimper into my mouth as I pull away only slightly to meet his eyes. _Damn his perfect, puppy dog eyes_. "Oh, I love you," I say as I run my fingers through his beautiful, beautiful hair. His eyes bulge. "I love you, Asahi. I love you so much-" 

Then I'm kissing him again and this time, to my surprise, he kisses back, quickly and perfectly parting open my mouth with his tongue, my heart rattling hard against my ribcage as his arms rope around me and his hands trail up and down my back. I feel small in his arms and I love it. With him, I feel like I'm safe and home and God, in the moment, I can feel every bone in my body shatter into a million tiny pieces as he says my name through each wild pull away of our lips. 

Like he was born to speak my name.

The kiss grows hot and fathomless as his hands come to cup my cheeks, his lips like honey as he kisses me over and over again, his teeth biting at my bottom lip. "I love you too, Noya. God, with everything I have I love you," he says pulling back to brush his fingers through my hair, his hands large and thick and burning hot. I lean into his touch and moan as he pulls my lips back down to meet his; this kiss sweet and passionate and hot. With my forehead against his, Asahi takes a deep breath and kisses at my nose. 

I do the same and look into his chocolate eyes. "You're safe now," I say. "I'm not letting you out of my sight ever again." His lip pouts as he nods and hugs me tighter than I've ever been hugged before. "But as much as I love this, we can't stay here." 

For a moment, his face washes over with obvious panic, but I take his hands and squeeze, forcing a smile and finally he grins, wipes away his tears and nods. 

"As cute as this is," says Tanaka from behind us, causing Asahi to jump like a startled kitten. (I make a mental note to kill Tanaka for that later) "We need to book it." 

I nod. "Head for the gym." 

Tanaka fist bumps the air. "Right!"

***

The blood isn't stopping. And Tsukki's face keeps looking at me like I'm the devil himself. 

But I'm not a doctor. I'm not my father and I'll never be...and as Yamaguchi continues to bleed out in the middle of the hallway...I find myself at a loss over what to do next. 

"This isn't working, you moron," growls Tsukki as he gently slaps Yamaguchi's cheeks, forcing him to stay awake. "Baby, I need you to keep your eyes open for me." 

"Promise...to b-be nicer to K-Kageyama...and I will," he says, gripping onto Tsukki's free hand with shaky fingers. 

"You have to stop making jokes right now," he mumbles back. 

"That o-one wasn't a-a joke," he says smiling and I can't help but grin at his bravery. 

I grab Tsukki's shoulder which he yanks away from and I toss my hands up in surrender. "I'm going to check the classroom. There has to be more-" 

POP 

POP

We all freeze and stare at each other, Tsukki quick to cover Yamaguchi with his own body and at this moment, I've never respected the beanpole more. He looks back to me and rolls his eyes. "Just hurry and be careful, dumbass," he mutters and I nod as I slowly make my way back to my feet and crawl with a hunch down the hallway. 

I reach hinata's classroom, a small part of me needing to see for myself that he was gone...and he was and my heart cracks in half as I stare at his table, again the evil prick of tears toying at the backs of my eyes. I slap myself in the face and walk into the room. The clock on the wall ticks as I hurry over to his table to find all his stuff still in place, his jacket hanging on the back of the chair. I swallow the spit in my throat and grab it, rubbing the fabric between my fingers. I bring it up to my nose and inhale the glorious smell of him, rain and mahogany, and close my eyes. "Please be okay," I whisper to myself. " _I need you to be okay._ " 

POP

POP

POP

The shots come from the floor beneath us as I realize that he's coming back upstairs. 

I drop Hinata's jacket with a heavy heart and race back into the hall, where I see Tsukki dragging Yamaguchi, who has officially blacked out, by his shoulders towards the classroom. He hears my footsteps and looks my way. "Grab his feet!" 

I do as he says and we rush to carry his boyfriend into the classroom, opening the supply closet and putting him inside. Tsukki bends down and slaps his face harder. "Oi, Yamaguchi. Don't do this to me, open your eyes! OPEN YOUR EYES!" 

I yank him back, his fist quick to swing at my face. I dodge and take hold of both his arms. "We need to go!" 

"I'M NOT LEAVING HIM!"

POP

POP

He's down the hall.

"HE'LL BE FINE BUT WE NEED TO GO," I say slamming the door to the supply closet. "I'M NOT DYING TODAY AND NEITHER ARE YOU!" 

With a trick that my dad showed me once, I pinch at a spot on Tsukki's neck and he drops into my arms. I haul him over my shoulder and bolt from the classroom. 

Right as I'm about to turn the corner, the wind from a bullet blows past me as the shooter laughs. "FUCK," I yell out and turn to face him, Tsukki still passed out over my shoulder. 

Aone lowers his gun as he bends to retrieve more bullets from his bag. "Where do you think you're going, _King_?" 

I coil my fist and look at him through my brow. "You chose the wrong gun. Shotguns take too long to load, you fool," I say as I turn and sprint down the stairs and towards the doors that lead to the gym, the sound of him laughing echoing behind us. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh...this was painful.   
> I'm sorry. 
> 
> But that Noya and Asahi was pretty fun! 
> 
> Love yall! New chapter soon!


	7. Final Stand

Everyone was in the gym now; Asahi, Noya, Tanaka, Suga, Daichi, Tsukki and myself.

Ennoshita had made it outside when the shots went off, so he was safe.

Now, the only ones missing were Yachi, Yamaguchi and my boyfriend...

When I reach the gym, Tsukki still unconscious over my shoulder, everyone jumps to their feet.

Suga and Daichi run over to us, Daichi quick to examine Tsukki. "He's fine, he's not hurt. I just had to knock him out to get him to leave." 

Suga looks up at me. "What are you talking about-" 

"Yamaguchi...he's..." I can't seem to say the words, the expressions on my teammates faces sodden and ashen as I struggle to tell them that their friend, Tsukki's boyfriend, is in a storage closet bleeding to death. 

"Is he...dead?" asks Asahi with watery eyes, Noya bear hugging his arm. 

"No, but...if we don't get him out of the school soon...."

"What about Hinata," asks Tanaka, who stands at the window looking out at the school. "That monster is after him, after  _us._ All of this is our fault..." 

"Stop it, Tanaka," yells Noya with obvious anger.

"It's true," he says turning back to all of us. "People are _dead. The principle is dead,_ kids all over the school are injured, hell, Yamaguchi is probably dead-"

"Say his name again and I'll end you," mutters Tsukki from my shoulder as he stumbles down and pushes me back, my reflexes not quick enough to keep myself from falling backwards. I topple onto the gym floor as he turns to face me. " _You,_ " he says through fiery eyes as she storms my way. 

"Tsukishima, stop this now," commands Daichi who hurries to hold him back. 

"You made me leave him." 

"I had no choice. You're no good to him dead!" 

"And now he's probably up there dead!" 

"Let's stop jumping to conclusions, alright," says Suga, trying to calm down everyone in the gym. 

Tsukki flips towards him ready to attack and I swear, I've never seen Daichi move quicker. "STOP!" The captain grabs hold of Tsukki's shirt and  _throws_ him into the wall. "ENOUGH! Move towards him again and I put you back to sleep!" 

Everyone in the room falls quiet. 

"Kageyama did the right thing, Tsukki, and you know it," he says and Tsukishima stares down at the floor with gritted teeth. "And now that we're all together, we can think of something, we can help our friends. But clawing at each other's throats is going to get us nowhere!"

Everyone looks to each other as we nod our heads in agreement.

"Good, now that everyone is calm-"

...But before he can finish...

BAM BAM BAM

A soft pounding from the door stops my heart as a small but loud voice roars from the other side. "Boys, if you're in there, open the door," says the familiar voice and it's Tanaka who's first to move as he rips away the chain, opens the door, only to find Yachi on the other side; her white polo  _dripping_ in blood. 

Tanaka pulls her into his arms, her face as he hugs her still pale and damp as her eyes find mine. 

My heart stops. 

They were in the same class. 

Hinata wouldn't have left her. 

_Hinata..._

I walk over to her and Tanaka steps away. "It's over," she says. "It's...over."

Her crying gets harder as we lock eyes and suddenly, I fall to my knees, knowing in my heart exactly why she's crying. 

"No," whispers Noya from behind us. "No...no, this can't be happening," he cries as Asahi pulls him into his chest and kisses his head.

Tanaka grabs her hand. "Yachi, what happened-" 

Before he can finish from the door runs in the police, a swarm of hollering, dark blue men with pointed guns storming into the gym, all of them quick to put their guns down as they see all of us covered in blood with tears in our eyes. 

Daichi and Suga, hand in hand, approach the men and start asking questions, as other policemen start in on questioning the others in the room. Tsukki storms from the gym two cops hot on his tail and I already know where he's running to. 

But me...all I can do is stay kneeled on the floor as finally...I cry. 

I cry and scream and beg for Hinata, violently, as Yachi falls to the floor in front of me and throws her arms around my neck. I sob into her shoulder as other members of the team come over and cry to. 

I pull away from Yachi and look her in the eye. "Where is he?"

***

15 Minutes Earlier

 

Yachi's running faster now, but her crying hasn't stopped. 

I hold onto her hand and sprint towards the doors that lead to the gym when...

POP

POP

Right above us the sounds ring out, in the very direction that were running and I slide to stop and think of my options. "Fuck, we can't go that way." 

"But the gym is that way!" 

"Yeah and so is he," I say looking back at the way we came. We're standing in front of the doors that would lead to the courtyard. Yachi puts her hand on the glass and looks down at the chain locking the door shut.

"I just want out of here," she whispers and I sigh and walk to her, placing my hand on her head.

"Yeah, me too."

"Why is this happening, Hinata? Who want to do something like this."

"I wish I knew."

From down the hallway, someone scoffs. "Wish granted."

Yachi and I freeze and look at each other, too terrified to move a muscle.

He's standing at the end of the hall, the shot gun dangling towards the ground. "What, not what you were expecting, _crow_?"

My eyes widen. I know the voice. I know why this is happening. And suddenly, I'm okay with whatever comes next...because Aone is after me. This is happening because of me. A large wave of serenity washes over me and I smile. I close my eyes and turn to him. "I don't know what I was expecting." 

"I warned you, did I not?" I move to stand in front of Yachi as he loads two rounds into his shotgun. "The blood everyone who died today will be on your hands. Not mine." 

Then, I say it. "Why are you so terrified of what I am," I ask him and his eyes expand. "What made you so homophobic?" 

"You're sickening."

"And you're not?" 

He grits his teeth. "You deserve this, you son of a bitch." 

"I deserve to die because of who I love?" I ask, Yachi's hold on my arm tightening. "I love a man. A man who is strong and intelligent and bold. A man who I never thought in a million years could see me as anything more than some child on his volleyball team. But he did, he fell in love with me and showed me what it meant to be loved and because of that, because of something that  _you're_ uncomfortable with, this is what I deserve?"

"You're making a big mistake, kid," he says as he cocks the gun and Yachi yelps.

"No, you're the one who made the mistake. And you can tell yourself all you want that what you did today was all my fault....but it's not. The people you hurt and the people you killed, will haunt you forever. _So kill me._  Kill me, right here! But I promise you, I will come back for you. I will haunt your dreams and I will torture your mind until you are nothing but a walking mess of a man," I say, reaching my arm around Yachi. "So shoot. Kill me," he hesitates then. I yell into the air, "KILL ME!" 

Aone yells and points the gun my way. 

"Yachi, I'm sorry."

"H-Hinata," she says. 

"Tell Tobio-"

Then I hear the gun go off.

And I feel the shot blast through my side as I push Yachi out of the way just in time.

My eyes bulge as I feel the bullet rip through me. 

Yachi screams as she falls to the ground.

I hear another gunshot ring out and as I fall to my knees, I pray to whoever is listening that he didn't shoot Yachi. 

But it wasn't Yachi who was shot...as I turn my head to see Aone laying on the floor with a bullet hole in his head, a pool of blood forming around his skull.

Again Yachi yells as I topple over. She catches me in her arms as I watch my blood stain her shirt.

I look down to my side to see the hole; wide and monstrous as blood pours out of my body at an incredible speed. Yachi covers the wound with her hands, the pressure and the pain enough to kill me right then and there. "Hinata, why did you egg him on like that? why did you push me away!?" 

I just smile and chuckle lightly, "What kind of man would I be if I let you die?" 

"But H-Hinata," she says through loud tears. "Hinata?" My eyes flutter as things begin to go dark. "Hinata, no! Stay awake! HINATA!" 

The sound of the doors bursting open explodes throughout my ears as I watch the paramedics and police officers storm into the hallway. 

I reach out and she takes my hand. "Tell Tobio to be happy." 

"No, you can tell him yourself, okay. Stay awake!" She looks up at the paramedics. "Help us, over here!" 

"Tell him I love him. So so much..." 

My head rolls to the side right as the face of a medic pops into view. Yachi's continues to scream out my name as I close my eyes, grin my widest smile and fall into nothing but pure darkness. 

 

 

 


	8. End of Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH. Guys, thank you so much for sticking around and thank you for all your amazing comments and kudos...I love that yall love this story! <3
> 
> Okay, at least that part is over, right? Now onto some more...painful...stuff....but there will be some happy thing too, I swear!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy!

When I reach the storage closet, it takes me a second to open the door, my hand on the handle shaking tremendously. A paramedic behind me taps my shoulder. "Son, we need to get inside."

I bite the inside of my cheeks and nod as slowly, I turn the nob and open the door...

He's inside, whiter than sand, his chest unmoving but the blood has stopped. Slowly with tears nabbing at my eyes, I bend down to him and place my hand on his cheek. "Yama," I whisper as I inch closer, putting my forehead to his. "Please don't leave me," I say, lifting my lips to kiss him. 

Again, I feel a tap on my shoulder. "I'm sorry son, but we need you to step aside."

But I can't move, not a bone in my body as the man takes hold of both of my shoulders and leads me away, my hand holding Yamaguchi's until I can't anymore. Two paramedics rush in right after I move and pull him from the storage closet, his body like wet cloth in their hands. His head drops back and I finally lose it. 

I fall into myself and sob, my eyes burning as I cry out his name, the word on my lips like honey as our memories together race through my mind: 

Of the time I first met him, when I saved him on the playground. 

Of the time when he first kissed me, in my bed where we spent most of our time. 

Of the time when we first made love. He had rented a room and it was the best night of my life as my name fell from his lips while I gently made him mine. 

Of the time we kissed in the rain when he told me his parents and him might move to Germany for his father's work and how he held me until I stopped crying at the idea of never seeing him again. 

Of the time when he agreed to move in with me, and how I get to wake up every morning to his face and his eyes and his lips. I cry harder when...

"We have a pulse." 

My head snaps up. 

"It's weak but it's there," says the woman who looks up to me and smiles. Two men with a gurney hurry into the room as I stand and wait as they lift him up and place him on the bed.

I go to his side and grab his hand, holding onto him for dear life. "C-can I please ride with him?" 

The man pats my back. "Of course. But we need to go now, let's move," and at his words, we're at the ambulance before I can fathom time. 

***

Once we make it outside of the school, the damage that Aone caused is evident. 

There are wounded kids everywhere and paramedics can't load the injured into the vans fast enough. But as awful as it is, there are also a lot of people okay. Maybe just a scrape or two, most lucky enough to have gotten out of the doors before they were locked. But still, the rows of students that are injured is vast, lines of them on beds made of stray blankets and towels and cotton gauze. There's a lot of blood and my eyes instantly goes to Yachi, (her shirt covered in my boyfriend's blood) who hasn't let go of my hand since we left the gym. 

I look down at her as she searches through the lines of bodies. She sighs. "I don't see him," she says quietly. 

I feel a hand on my shoulder and look over to see Noya. "Maybe they already took him to the hospital." 

"Noya's right," says Asahi, his arm around his boyfriend supportively. "If...well, i-it was as bad as Yachi said..." 

Noya jams his rib into Asahi's side. "Big guy, no."

"No, I-I was trying to look at it p-positively!" 

I look to Asahi and force a smile. "It's okay, don't worry." 

"Has anyone asked a paramedic, maybe they would know about Hinata," suggest Daichi as he and Suga walk up to join us, their hands locked. 

 _A lot happened to today,_ is all I can think as I look between Daichi and Suga and Asahi with Noya.

"What's going on here," asks Tanaka pointing between the couples. 

My teammates faces light up red as they all make nervous sounds. 

"Whatever, I'm not surprised," he says, looking at Noya and Asahi with a wink. 

And as touching as the entire thing is, my feet are moving towards a paramedic within seconds, Yachi still clinging to my hand. I make my way through the crowd as I finally bump into someone who looks important. "Hi, I'm sorry to bother you," I say, as the doctor looks me and Yachi over with worried eyes.

"Are you two injured?" 

I shake my head. "No sir. I was just wondering if you have list or something of the people injured...I'm...trying to find someone." 

He nods. "Of course, right this way." 

"Thank you," I say as we follow him to a table by the front of the school. 

Once we get there, the man grabs a list with scribbled on names. "What's the name?" 

I swallow and pause as I mentally prepare myself for whatever comes. Yachi tightens her grip on my hand. "Hinata. Hinata Shouyou." His eyes scan the list until I see him come to a stop. He looks up at me and my chest heaves. "Well," I whisper as he looks back down at the paper. 

"He, uh...he was taken to the hospital but...it says he was pronounced deceased on the scene. I'm..I'm so sorry, kids." 

My world stops at that point as in my ears, the sound of cracking class deafens my senses. 

My blood cools and my skin crawls as the word _deceased_ screams inside of my mind.

This can't be possible. Things like this don't actually happen. 

Hinata. 

_My Hinata._

_The love of my life was...No, not like this. Not him. Not him._

_I-I love him. I was going to...I love him. I-_

"No," whimpers Yachi next to me as her hand falls from mine. "This is all my fault." I look down at her. " _This is all my fault,_ " she speaks again before she bolts through the crowd of people. 

"Yachi!" 

But she's gone and as much as I want to chase after her, my feet are already moving in another direction as I hurry to the bike rack, unlock the latch and jump on, quick on the path to the hospital; on the path to find Hinata. 

 ***

Suga sits on the curb staring at the rows of injured students while all I can do is stare at him. 

He's so beautiful, with hair like grey skies and eyes as warm as chocolate. He's slouched over, his arms rested over his knees, his hair falling into his eyes and as I watch him, I cringe as tears stroll down over his cheeks. 

I bend to sit beside him on the curb, tossing my arm around his shoulder, his hand quick to take hold of mine. "Suga," I say, leaning my head on his shoulder. 

"This shouldn't of happened. How-" 

"Hey," I say, running my free hand through his hair, his eyes fluttering from my touch. "There's nothing we can do about it now." 

He looks up at me and kisses me on the cheek, my body hot and begging for more as he pulls away. "I'm glad you're alright," he whispers.

"So am I, Suga. I don't think I've ever been so scared in my entire life." 

"If you hadn't come in...I wouldn't have even known anything was happening," his eyes fall to mine again. "If something would have happened to you...and I didn't even know. I don't think I could live after that." A tear slips free as the truth of his words hits me like a frieght train. "I've...I've always been so in love with you, Daichi," he states and I lose my breath. "Without you, there would be no point-"

"Suga, no," I say, silencing him with a kiss, his lips perfect and soft against my own. I bring my hand to cup his cheek, my thumb running along his jawline. He leans his head and I part his lips with my tongue, desperate to inhale more of him, wanting him closer,  _closer._ He moans into my mouth as his legs move to lap over my own and I grab onto both his legs to pull him closer to me. His hands go to my hair, as he holds me to him, our mouths moving in time with one another and only after he pulls away to kiss at my nose and my cheeks and my neck do I realize that I was holding my breath.  We pull away panting, Suga leaning in to rest his forehead to mine. "I love you with everything I am," I wheeze as Suga bites his lip and kisses me again. 

I wrap both arms around him and we stay that way until I see Noya and Asahi jump to their feet. 

I follow their line of sight now to where we see Yamaguchi being rolled out on a stretcher, Tsukki right beside him squeezing his hand tight.

"Yamaguchi..." calls Tanaka in frantic, Yachi still cradled within his arms while she cries into his shoulder.  

"Tsukki," I yall out as they get Yamaguchi inside the ambulance. He looks over our way. "We'll be right behind you!" 

He nods then jumps inside. We watch the van take off as we all turn to each other. "Daichi, we're going right," asks Asahi, Noya resting his back against his chest. 

"To the hospital," I say and we're all moving before we have time to think.  


	9. Boiling Point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has arrived at the hospital now. 
> 
> Things get...intense again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I'm so sorry for the late update! I've been in the hospital for two days and was dying without my computer so I apologize! 
> 
> This chapter was super fun to write and made me super happy, while sad at the same time. Things will get lighter from here on out, a little at least! ;) 
> 
> I love you guys, thank you for reading and I so hope you enjoy!

When I get to the hospital, even though I practically grew up here, I don't even know where to begin. 

Only two confirmed deaths so far; the principle and a boy named Yuri, that ran into the way of a fly away bullet in the cafeteria when all of this started. 

They're afraid there might be more casualties as the day goes on...looking at some of the injuries, I can understand why. 

_Fuck you, Aone. Fuck you for dying so easily._

So many of my classmates are already here, some of them crying into their parent's shoulders while other are asleep, hooked up to I.V's and bleeding into cotton gauzes. There's a boy with a hole in his shoulder the size of a spaghetti squash, his head resting on the wall behind him, and I close my eyes and look away. I turn to see the girl from earlier-the girl that I helped in the stairwell, laying on a gurney in the hallway and we lock eyes. She calls me over and reluctantly, I oblige. 

I force my best attempt at a grin and look down at her. She's smiling, even with the large enough hole in her arm that could easily cause her to have the damn thing amputated... _she's smiling,_ from ear to ear...and I just don't understand, until she opens her mouth and says, "Thank you," she whispers, her voice raspy. "Thank you for doing something." 

She reaches up slowly and I take her hand halfway (as she's obviously struggling) and all I can do is nod. 

"Did you find him," she asks and my eyes bulge. She chuckles. "Yes, I know about you two and I think it's adorable." She pauses as her smile fades. "Did you find him?" 

My jaw drops to the floor. I push it back in place. "I-uh, no. Not yet," I mumble, not able to meet her eyes and admit that the only person I'd ever loved or _could ever_ possibly love is probably dead. 

"You knew the shooter, didn't you? I heard a rumor that he was...after the volleyball team." 

I swallow the growing anger and embarrassment sitting on my tongue, how easily information spreads at our school, and bow my head. "I-I'm..I'm so sorry," I say, almost falling to the floor. 

She takes my hand again in hers and squeezes. " _No_ , please don't apologize. I know how a lot of the kids feel but...you're my hero. I could never see you as anything but that." I look to her with wide eyes and feel my cheeks blush. "And besides, it's not your fault some mental case decided to attack all of you, all of _us_ , over a volleyball game." 

"It is our fault, it would have never happened if-" 

From behind me, a hand grips my shoulder and flips me around with such speed it's painful. 

_Dad._

Without a word, I throw my hands around his shoulders as he does the same, his grip on me almost unbearable but God, so needed. His hand goes to hold the back of my head. Then I let it out, all of it, right into his jacket as I sob tremendously into my father, his chest heaving against my own. "You're alright," he whines, his voice cracking and I hug him tighter. "Oh, my boy. Oh God. I'm so happy," he says before pushing me back to examine me, just as he's always done whenever I would hurt myself. Even though this time, it's way more frantic. "Are you hurt," he asks, running his hands over anywhere that there's blood. 

"i'm alright, I'm okay," I say through my tears. I grab his shoulder. I pout my lip as my next question burns on my lips. " _Dad_...Dad, Hinata..."

"Come with me," he says and my breath catches in my throat. 

We wind down multiple hallways and as we do, I receive glances of all sorts from many of the kids watch me pass, most of their faces filled with angry or agony, one kid quick to speak his mind. He grabs my arm and I swear, I thought my dad was going to chop it off with his scalpel. " _You_ ," he spits as he climbs to his feet. "You and all you..you  _fags_ on that stupid team...this is all your fault! You caused all of this!" 

I drop my head and bite my lip.

My dad speaks up with a terrifying growl. " _Watch your tone, boy_ ," he says and inside, I beam as the boy backs away. "Everyone suffered today, _everyone_. People died. People are injured. Everyone suffered." 

"Yeah," he says shyly, his eyes falling back onto me. "All because of them-" my dad almost lunges right as a woman slides up behind the boy and slaps him across the head, his cry pitiful. 

"Never again will you speak to an elder that way, do you understand me, or anyone for that matter, you insensitive child," she hollers and I have to keep from smirking. "I'm so sorry, Doctor. My boy is obviously _unwell_. And I'm sorry for the way he spoke to your son."

"Thank you," my father replies with a genuine smile, something I did not inherit from him, as he grabs my hand and continues to drag me down the hallway. Without looking back at me he says, "This was not your fault, son, do you understand me? And ignore what that idiot said," he says, spinning to me and putting his hand on my damp cheek, his eyes throwing daggers into my own. "What you are and how you love is nothing to be ashamed of, Tobio. I've never seen love like what you and that boy have. And it makes me so happy..." 

"Dad..." 

"Come on, we need to hurry." 

I follow him without another word.

***

We all arrive at the hospital in a panic as we pull up at the same time as Tsukki and Yamaguchi. 

Asahi is holding my hand as we storm into the building, into a different wing as the two of them, and the dead silence that falls when we all enter is utterly excruciating. His hand tightens around mine as the silence thickens and I happy except it, not scared in any way to show him off to anybody. "Noya, why is everyone staring at us?' 

Tanaka speaks up before I can respond. "Everyone blames us," he's says blunty, not scared to stare everyone dead in the face. 

Yachi speaks up from beside him, tugging on his shirt and I see him look down at her with gentle eyes. "Ahh, h-how could they..." he reaches over and takes her hand, which noticeably calms her down, Yachi then leaning into his side and I watch as my best friends eyes flutter shut. 

"This is ridiculous," I bark as I look over to see Suga with tears in his eyes.

Daichi notices too and leans over to wipe them away. "It's okay, Suga, please don't cry." 

"They should blame us," he says and we all look his way. 

"What? Why, Suga," asks Asahi timidly and all I want to do is throw my arms around him and never let him go. 

"Aone was after us, after...Hinata," Tanaka answers, everyone looking down at the sound of Hinata's name. _Where is he, dammit? "_ I heard about it earlier, while we were back at the school _._ The rumors have been spreading like a damn wildfire, everyone knows."

Asahi covers his arms over his chest. "B-but we couldn't control this. We wouldn't _ever_ want this-"

I can't stand it anymore.

I jump up onto my toes to hold him, his head instantly resting into my shoulder, his face warm and his hair falling around us in bountiful hazel waves.

_God, this man is amazing in everyway._

_"Damn faggots,"_ I hear someone mumble from close by and all through my body, a fire starts; uncontrollable and brash and I rip away from Asahi, his hands not quick enough to hold me back. 

Tanaka and Daichi must have heard it too, because when I turn they're staring face to face with Sadow Aki, one of the only other kids in the school who can come close to Asahi's height.

"I better not have heard what I think I did," shoots Tanaka. 

Daichi steps up, fists curled, but Suga is quick to hold him back, his hands placed on his chest. "No, Daichi, it's not worth it."

"No one looks at you like that," he mutters, looking down lovingly at Suga, who does the same back. 

"Come on, Tanaka, you can't  _actually support this shit! It's fucking disgusting!"_ he says, eying Daichi and Suga, Asahi and I. 

Tanaka's face turns a shade of red I've never seen in my ten years of knowing him, his teeth clenched so tight I'm scared they might shatter. "I do support it. 100%. Because this is my family. So if I were you, I'd back off. _Now_." Yachi looks up to him with bright eyes and inside, I applaud Tanaka. 

_That's my best friend for you._

"Then you're just as disgraceful as the rest of them," Aki spits, literally spitting at Tanaka's feet. He turn to look at Yachi. "How do you feel about all this, huh?" Yachi looks down at the ground and wraps both arms around Tanaka's. " _Spineless_ ," he whispers. 

All of the boys, even Asahi and Suga, step up at this point with intentions set to kill.

But it's Tanaka who is clearly the angriest as steps in front of her, Yachi cowering behind him, shaking and it breaks my heart. " _I will fucking kill you."_

Aki grins. _"_ All of you caused enough of that for today, don't you think?"

I lose my mind. 

"You really want to do this here," I say, standing up straighter as I move next to Tanaka, who I can see looks over at me proud.

Aki laughs and walks closer to me, his height toppling over my own. Tanaka takes a step, but doesn't interfer. "You fucking homo," he barks, reaching out to grab me by the hair.

"NOYA," yells Asahi painfully from behind me. 

But he doesn't grab me, I'm better than that. I dodge and swing out my leg, kicking him hard in the shin and I laugh as Aki, with great force, completely loses his balance and falls to the floor face first. 

I spit at the floor beside him. "Now who's disgusting", I say as security comes up and pulls us all away and into the waiting room while a few nurses go to examine Aki.

But as we get there, something in me switches and I turn to Asahi and look him dead in the face. He bends his brow and reaches out to stroke my cheek, which god damn, his touch is everything I could ever desire and more. "What is it, Noya," he asks in the sweetest tone; his voice one of the first things I fell in love with.

"I hope you're okay with this," I say. 

"Okay with what-" 

But before he finishes, I lean up and kiss him. _Boldy._ In front of everyone, well aware that all eyes in the room are on us.

But Asahi definitely does not seem to mind as his hands slide down to cup my face, his fingers lost in my hair as he deepens the kiss, moaning into my mouth as he parts open my lips with his tongue. It takes everything in my not to pull off his shirt right here in front of everyone but instead, I just allow my hands to feel up his back, my hands running over mountains of sculpted muscle. 

I hear a few people 'awe' and it makes me feel better as I smile into the kiss, pull away and rest my forehead to his. "I love you, big guy." 

"Y-yeah?" 

I chuckle and tug at his hair. "Yeah." 

"Good." 

"Good," I say as I kiss him one more time on the nose. I then turn to the room and stand my ground. "If anyone else has anything to say, we'll be here for a while." 

It's silent for a second then Tanaka comes up to me laughing and slaps me across the back. "You're one hell of a person, Noya. Brave too," he says winking and we fist bump as I lock eyes with Daichi and Suga, who both wink at me at the same time ( a strange connection they have) and I smile. 

"Now," speaks Suga. "We need to find our boys." 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. The calm AFTER the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to get better for the boys, it might just take longer than they hoped.

Still holding his hand, I try to keep up with the doctors as they stroll Yamaguchi down the hallways. My god, he's so pale that I can almost see his bones beneath his skin. But the paramedic was right, he's breathing, for I can see his chest rising and falling; slow but he's breathing and it's the most beautiful I've ever witnessed. 

But I speak too soon because for a second his gorgeous, gorgeous eyes flutter open and instantly he see's me and smiles. "Yama," I call out, my voice cracking and I blush.

"That's why I-I lo-love you," he stutters, instantly coughing up spittles of blood and I dig my teeth into lip, causing one of the doctors to lean over and check his chest. 

"He's bleeding again, we need to move faster!" 

"Yama, please. I love you too, you hear me," one of the nurse looks at me and grins. "Don't leave me, not with all these idiots," I joke, just wanting to see him smile.

He does and I dissolve. "Be...nicer," he says as my hand is ripped away from his as they turn the corner past the doors where I'm not longer allowed. 

For a moment, I just stand there, alone in the hallway, the silence tearing me apart. 

I don't know how much time passes. 

I repeat his name is slow, manic moans.... 

Then I'm on my knees, _dry heaving and crying_ on the floor of the hospital, my tears staining my glasses, as I look down at my clothes, _at my boyfriend's blood_ , and finally, I throw up, the vomit thick and clear and it doesn't stop. I throw up until there's nothing left inside of me then I collapse hard onto the floor and continue to sob. 

So much crying in one day, I'm surprised I'm not dehydrated.

But again, I speak too soon. Finally, I give into my bodies demand and begin to black out, right as I hear a woman call out for a doctor. But before I can know if she's there for me or not, I allow the sweet pull of sleep to take me under and I'm gone. 

***

I feel like I've been following my dad for ages when finally, we stop right outside of the Trauma Center. 

As a child, I never came to this side of the hospital, it scared me too much. There was always someone crying or yelling or cursing and it would terrify me so much that once I even pissed my pants. Now I know the real a reason I never came down here...

It was because subconsciously, I knew that this was where life as I knew it would officially shatter. 

I swallow the vomit sliding up my throat and open my mouth as I stare at the large red letters above the door. "Dad, I can't go in there." 

"Tobio," he says, again placing a soft hand on my cheek, making me face him. "You want to go in there. Room 117." 

For the first time in hours, my heart beat, like a violent, crashing, drum launches itself painfully against my ribcage. I place a hand over my heart from the real fear that it might break through and kill me where I stand. My eyes almost fall from my skull as all the fear I ever had about this room vanishes and I burst through the doors and begin sprinting.

110.

112.

115.

I slide to stop as I reach the room, the door shut and the room dark. I look to the floor and catch my breath, wiping the tears from my face, slapping my cheeks and shaking away any ounce of visible distress. He's been through hell today, the last thing he needs is for me to look like a walking garbage can.

But as I open the door, slower than I've ever moved in my life...I realize I could be as pathetic as I wanted because he's unconscious, his body wrapped in wires and gauze and tubes and masks, machines hooked up to every part of him and as I finally and quietly shut the door behind me, I slide down and coil into myself as all the preparation I just did completely fails and I wail into my hands as I stare at him; small and weak and tangled in red, watery wires. 

But the one good thing is that from the monitor above him chimes the sweetest sound I've ever heard. His heartbeat. 

_He's alive. That bastard lied, Shouyou's alive._

That alone helps to push me back up to my feet and with clumsy steps, I go to him, praying I don't fall over until my hand reaches out and grabs onto the railing on his bed. 

Again, tears fall as I scan over his face, his face the color of fresh snow, blood staining his thin, bony cheeks. When did he get this way? He's such a healthy person, this isn't him.

But...this is him. This is my Hinata. The Hinata who makes love to me like I'm only person worthy to experience what he can do. The Hinata that holds me, his body half the size of mine, when I wake up screaming with night terrors. Hinata, the man I plan on proposing to the day we graduate.

 _My Hinata._ _God, how deeply and unmanageably in love you, I am._   

He shouldn't be like this. How could someone ever want to hurt him. 

I look at his small, delicate hand as I grab the chair by the side of the bed and pull it up behind me, falling into it as I listen carefully to his heartbeat, counting the beeps in between. His hand is freezing compared to my sweating palms and I take his tiny hands within both of mine to warm it, even if it seems impossible. 

 I lean over, still staring at his face and bring his hand to my lips, kissing each of his fingers, just as I do whenever go to sleep together. Just as does for me. 

I sigh and kiss his hand once more...then, _"Oh, Hinata,"_ I mumble even though I know he can't hear me. _"_ I promised you...Shouyou, I promised you that I would never let anyone hurt you ever again and I-I let this happen." I lean my forehead on his arm and embrace the cold layering his skin. "You'd probably love to hear me say this, even though I never would if you were awake but...God, _baby_ , please stay alive. Please stay alive so I can marry you and make you happy and show you things no one else ever could. Let me come home to you and cook for you and take your out and surprise you with new games and gifts." I pause and kiss him up and down his arm. "Let me be loved by you until you can't anymore. I love you, Hinata Shouyou. I love you, I love you. Let me love you. I _need_ to love you so, don't you dare go. We're not done here."

I can barely get out the last word as I sob into his arm, squeezing him while still cautious of how I could hurt him....

"You sure you w-want to...to stay with m-me that long," speaks a voice from above me and from under my feet, I can feel the earth's core explode and I can feel time stop and I can see new colors flash before my eyes as my head pops up to see Hinata, staring down at me through droopy eyes, holding his breathing mask in his shaky hand. "I'm k-kind of a handful-" 

I jump to my feet and lean over to touch my forehead to his as I watch tears fall down his cheeks. "H-Hinata. _Hinata, Hinata_ , say something else. Anything just...please, talk so I know I'm not dreaming. I'll die if this is a dream." 

He grins sluggishly and lifts his other hand, the one with wires spewing from his skin like something out a horror movie and I snatch it up so he doesn't have to work so hard and gently place his hand on my cheek. When he touches me, we both sigh and moan and lean and push into each other. "I never t-thought I'd see you again," he manages to say. 

Damn me, I laugh and press into his harder. "Same here. Damnit, same here," I say, almost collapsing on top of him. 

"D-did you mean it," he says, scratching his nails down the side of my cheek, one of my favorite feelings on the planet. 

"Did I mean what?"

"Everything. All of it." 

I swallow, a little upset that my big proposal might have been blown. "Depends on how much you heard." 

"I want to love you...a-and I don't plan on stopping...anytime soon," he says, his hand dropping from my cheek back on the bed as he falls back unconscious. 

The monitor beeps louder and faster as Hinata's head droops to his chest. I don't look away from him as a I call out, "DAD!" 

I knew he was outside the entire time, because as soon as I say it, he's in the room checking Hinata's vitals. He turns to me. "Wait outside." 

"NO!

"Tobio! Wait outside, go!" 

I stand staring at him as more doctors storm into the room before finally yelling and rushing out of the room into the hall, instantly banging my fists, over and over and over for what feels like minutes until my blood smears bright on the walls. I lean into my elbows when I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn ready to fight, only to see Tsukki standing behind me in a hospital gown, eyes burnt red and wet. I eye him up and down as he growls and pushes me into the wall. "Stop making so much noise, it's disrespectful."  

"What the hell are you doing here?" 

"Yamaguchi's dead." 

The world stills and gravity seems to disintegrate around us as I lean into the wall for support. "Wha-"

"Yamaguchi's dead." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, the summary totally lied, it's still terrible. I'm sorry. 
> 
>  
> 
> ....or is it????
> 
> Keep reading and thank you for all of your lovely comments, you guys seriously make my day <3


	11. Missing Pieces

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry guys...someone had to go....and I know you guys wold have revolted if it was Hinata...am I wrong?? 
> 
> Anyways stick around, I promise it will be okay!

We're all sitting in the waiting room; Asahi and Noya are curled on a small couch in the corner, Asahi playing with Noya's hair as he sleeps on his lap, Suga and Daichi are reading to each other on the floor, their backs to each other and their hands locked. 

Yachi is asleep on my shoulder, her arms still wrapped around my own. Her hair is falling into her face and everything about her looks perfect. I reach over and push it away and she looks up at me through sleepy eyes. "You're up," I say as surprisingly, she smiles and snuggles deeper into my shoulder and I blush a rough rose color. 

"Your shoulder is comfortable." 

"Well, I'm happy to act as your pillow," I say, looking over at Noya, who's now staring at us wide eyed, grinning evilly. I stick my tongue out as him. He just rolls over and nuzzles into Asahi. 

Then we here the main doors to the hospital, and Kageyama and Tsukki step out. I tap Yachi on the shoulder and whistle to get get the boys' attention. 

Every jumps to their feet and hurries to them, and instantly, we know something's wrong. "Tsukki..."

"Yamaguchi's dead." 

We all stop; every breath, all movement, no sound.

Suga loses his composure first, being mother hen, then Asahi.

Daichi takes a weak step back as he leans against the pillar behind him and leans over, hands on his knees, his breathing scattered.

Noya just stares at Tsukki with wet eyes, his hand reaching out to hold Asahi's.  

Yachi squeezes to me tighter, taking my hand in hers as she cries into my shirt and I welcome it as I feel myself wanting to break down. Then from behind us all...

"What did you say." We all look around to find Ukai-his hair damp and his face a mess. Daichi stands up straight and bows to our coach. "He-"

"Yes," growls Tsukki, his face blistering with a feral sort of angry. "Yes. Now if anyone says it again, I'll end yo-" 

Ukai steps forward with high shoulders. "He's dead."

Tsukki's eyes meet his. "Stop." 

I reach out to touch his shoulder. "Tsukki, calm down," but he yanks away from me, not pushing me solely because of the fact that Yachi still clings to my arm. 

Again, Ukai steps closer and Tsukki flashes his teeth. "He's dead, Tsukishima." 

" _Shut up._ " 

Daichi speaks up now. "Tsukki!"

"No," demands Ukai, as he's no inches away from Tsukki. Their eyes meet, each other stiff and solid and strained. "Yamaguchi is dead, Tsukishima."

I wait for for Tsukki to implode. For the hospital to fall down around us and kill us where we stand. 

But suddenly, he balls, _catastrophically,_ as Ukai grabs him by the gown and pulls him into his arms, Tsukki's shoulders bouncing as he sobs into our coaches shoulders.

Tsukki crying is not something that happens and as I watch him, I finally let loose my tears. Yachi looks up and swings her arms around my waist, hugging me with everything she has. 

I look up through my tear to Kageyama, whose hands are wrapped in bandages. I clear my throat. "Kageyama," I say and everyone looks his way, taking a break from their violent sobbing. "Hinata? Did you find him?"

Kageyama looks to Tsukki, who just nods. Then he turns to us. "He's alive." 

Noya falls into a crouch on the floor and cries into his hands harder, as does Suga as Daichi pulls him into his chest. 

Yachi falls against me and cries, which only makes me want to scoop her up in my arms and hold her until she smiles.

"He's hurt. Shot, but...Hinata's alive."

 


	12. The Darkest of Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi's Funeral.

**ONE WEEK AFTER THE SHOOTING**

I've never attended a funeral before and never in my life did I ever think I'd have to attend one for Tadashi Yamaguchi.

Hinata is sitting in his wheelchair beside me, his eyes glued to Tsukki, who stands across from us with Yamaguchi's parents, his mother holding onto our friends hand with such force, that from here I can see Tsukishima's entire arm turning blue.

Hinata hasn't spoken since the shooting happened, since he left the hospital yesterday refusing not to be present for the funeral.

He's my boyfriend. So he looks at me and smiles when I talk to him and he's cried into my chest at night when he wakes up screaming from either another nightmare or simply from the sheer pain from the huge gunshot wound still healing on his side. He's kissed me and I've kissed him deeper, just to let him know that I'm here and that I'm never going anywhere...but besides that, he won't speak, not a word. Not since he found out about Yamaguchi and the principle.

Not since he found out people he loved and cared about...died.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I think it's hard for me to accept the fact that in casket in front of me...lays my friend. Someone who was so quiet and sweet and passionate about volleyball and about well, Tsukki. Of course me and the stubborn giant have never gotten along but I don't hate the guy and never in a my life would I ever wish this upon someone. When I thought Hinata had left me, my life felt pointless after...because without Hinata, now that I know what it's like to live my life with him by my side, I know for a fact that without him...life for me would be impossible.

So I stare at Tsukki, the violet dusted bags under his eyes so large that his eyes are almost swollen shut and his grey suit looks way too ironed, something his business oriented parents probably made him repeat until his fingers bled. He's staring straight ahead, directly at all of us and from where I stand, it looks like he's staring at everyone but he's not. He's not staring at anyone. His eyes are blank and glosses over as he cries but doesn't move a muscle. Not a bounce of his shoulder, not a sniffle...nothing. Only a stream of endless tears pour from his eyes as the priest continues with the service. 

I look over at the team. The only people crying are Suga, Tanaka, Yachi and Asahi. Noya's too focused on keeping Asahi from falling to the ground as he stands under Asahi's arm, even though Noya's eyes are obviously bloodshot and a little wet. Daichi stands behind Suga with his arms around his neck, holding his hands within his own as Suga cries into Daichi's arm. Yachi is standing in front of Tanaka, who has his hands draped over her shoulders, her hands placed atop of his and for a moment, I'm happy the two have become so close. Ennoshita stands next to Kenma and Kuroo, who were nice enough to come to the funeral, as well as Oikawa (who's been trying to catch my eye the entire service) and his boyfriend, Iwaizumi. 

Daichi reaches over and taps me on the shoulder. "We're all going to the gathering after the funeral, make sure everyone knows." 

I look over at Hinata. "Daichi, I don't know if Hinata is..." I say, trailing off as I see the devastating expression on my captain's face. I scoff. "Alright, I'll make him come." 

Daichi just nods and leans his chin atop of Suga's head. 

I look over to Hinata and see now that he's crying, the tears falling down his face in large streams. I crouch down and take his hand and bring it to my lips. "Shouyou, I'm right here." 

"I did this." He pauses and continues to stare at Tsukki. "I did all of this." 

I open my mouth to reassure him, but before I can, the priest clears his throat an addresses the crowd. "Is there anyone who would like to say any final words?" I quickly kiss his hand one more time before jumping back to my feet, my father behind me patting my lovingly on the back. 

"I want to say something," mutters Tsukki from across from us, and all of us from the team watch as he slips his hand free from Yamaguchi's mother's and stumbles over to the podium. Tsukki's brother walks with him, his brother behind him like a hovering, sheltering shadow. 

He looks to his brother and nods then leans over, his height great and speaks softly and deep into the microphone....

"The first time I met Yama-" he pauses. "Tadashi, he was on um-on a playground. These idiots were picking on him for his hair," he says, slightly grinning and next to me, I hear Hinata gasp. Again, I bend down and take his hand. "You know how it was all choppy and stuff. I stopped for a second and just sort of yelled at the kids picking on him and they left." He stops and stares at the coffin. "I-I wasn't going talk to Yamaguchi. I just kept walking, you know but...." he stops and throws a hand over his eyes. "He came after me and from that day on, he was never not next to me. He was like an attachment of my own body, something so familiar to me that when he wasn't there I-I didn't feel whole." Tadashi's mom cries harder as her husband cradles her in his arms, his eyes watching Tsukki like he was something rare and valuable....just like I do Hinata. "My b-my boyfriend was ev-he was ev-" he stops and grips onto the podium to hold himself up as he pants in obvious pain. His brother is quick to check on him, running his fingers through his brother's hair but Tsukki pushes him back and stands back up. Hinata's head drops as he shakes violently in his chair. I lean over and kiss the side of his head. "My boyfriend was everything. He was generous and innocent and selfless...and I did not deserve him. He loved me, God knows why but he did. And I loved him, I _love_ him more than I will ever love anything and that will...never stop," Tsukki states staring right at Yamaguchi's parents. "My life from here on out will never be the same but I made a promise to Tadashi that I would always look after his parents, and I will keep to my word. At this point, it's the only thing keeping my feet on the ground so," Tsukki leaves the podium and walks over to the podium and places both hands onto the wood, leans over and kisses the coffin, his tears falling onto the lid. "I love you, and I'll see you again. I love you, Yama." 

Tsukki stands up and instantly, his angry eyes go to Hinata's and inside, I want to slit Tsukki's throat for looking at my boyfriend like he'll be the next one in the ground. Then Tsukki turns, bows to Yamaguchi's father and kisses his mother's hand then sprints away from the funeral until he's completely out of sight.


	13. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone is trying to deal with Yamaguchi's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH, guys, I'm so sorry. This is just as hard for me as it is for you!
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and the kudos. Yall are awesome <3  
> Keep reading, new update soon!

After the service, a wake is held at Yamaguchi's house.

It's strange being here, existing in a space where someone I once spoke to everyday now will never step foot into again. I'm standing on the stairs looking at a cluster of framed family pictures. In one picture stands Yama alone, he's wearing his volleyball jersey and in my head, I note back to when he tried telling Daichi that it was too big for him...but the guys all thought it was funny and so we left it as was. In another picture is all of them; him, his mom, his father. They're all smiling, Yamaguchi especially, his eyes squinted shut from his child-like smile, something we all joked about with him. About how his smile was the only one brighter than Hinata's. Right next to it hangs a picture of Tsukki and him together, Tsukki hanging over the top of him, his arms draped over his shoulders with his eyes closed while Yamaguchi kisses his hands. It's one of the only pictures I've ever seen Tsukki smiling in and a tiny tear escapes me. 

The familiar smell of sandalwood slides up beside me as Daichi laps his hands down my back, the sound of his callused palms on my suit loud and close. I close my eyes from his touch. "Suga," he whispers as he leans his chin into the crook of my neck.  

"He told us the uniform was too big." 

Daichi just sighs and hugs me closer, his heartbeat rapid against my back. "He always thought it was funny too." 

"Did he?" We both pause. I tap my finger on the glass covering the picture of Tsukki and Yama. "I want to take a picture like this." 

Daichi hums. "Yeah?"

"I want to take lots of pictures with you." Slowly, I turn to face him, his hands sliding around my waist as I spin to meet his eyes which are staring at me large and looming, watching my every move. "I want to make memories and take pictures and go on dates. I want to _live_ with you." 

"I want that too," he speaks as he runs a lazy finger over my lips, bringing his own to kiss me gently as we lean back into the railing. "I want all of it, I want all of you, always." He takes my face between his hands and kisses me; on the bridge of my nose, between my eyebrows, on both cheeks and on my chin. His lips brush against mine then, gentle and soothing as I fist his shirt within my hands, lifting to my tiptoes as we move into the kiss to create more, each one delicate and delightful. "Suga," he moans into my mouth, his voice raspy. "I-love you." 

I pull away shaking, pure happiness rushing through my veins as I try to keep my composure. "I know it's soon to say and maybe I'm just shaken up from well, everything but...it's true. I've always loved you. Always, since I first saw you on the playground eating sand." I blush and slap his arm. "It's definitely not the best time," he says looking down. "But if today has done anything, I guess it's made me think."

"I think it's made everyone think."

Those eyes of solid walnut rise to mine. "What are you thinking?"  

"That I love you too. Very much, Daichi," I say, sliding my arms around his neck. He happily hugs me back, his smell comforting as we stay that way on the stairwell for what feels like hours, blissfully peaceful as we bask in our bubble, thankful for the few minutes of silence. 

***

Asahi is huge compared to everyone in the house but out of everyone here, he's also the most timid. He stands in the corner staring down at the tray of food; small cheeses and meat slices and olives, the tears falling from his eyes in roaring streams. 

I walk over to him and kiss his arm, taking his bulky hand in both of mine small ones. "You're crying over the cheddar chucks, love," I say, trying to get a smile out of him. 

But I should know better. No one could possibly smile today. 

He turns to me and the floor shudders, as he looks to me with swollen eyes and puffy cheeks, stands of his hair hanging loose into his eyes. I reach up and push them behind his ears. "This is a dream right," he says flatly and any evidence of the forced smile I had vanishes as he starts to cry harder. "This doesn't actually happen in real life..." he says as he starts to hyperventilate and instantly, I know what's happening. 

I grab his hand and drag him through the house until we reach the backyard. He almost falls down the stairs as he gasps for air. Asahi backs up until he's pressed into the side of the house. I push down on his back forcing him to bend over and breath, his hands gripping onto his knees. "Breath, big guy," I say as I kneel to look up at him, not worried about the dusty chalk staining my suit. "Count like we always do, okay?" 

I get a nod out of him as finally, he starts counting. "O-one. Two. T-T-"

"Three," I say, rubbing my knuckles down his cheek. I brush back his hair with my hands. "Say three." 

"Three." 

"Keep going, baby," I say and his eyes fly to mine, his thin, cracked lips parting open. "What?" 

"Say...s-say that again," he pants as he crashes down to his knees, his height still miles above my own. "Please, Noya. It-it's helping." 

Panic attacks are normal for Asahi. I remember the first time I walked in on him having an episode, my heart felt like it was being ripped apart by wolves, I was so scared. To me, he's Asahi; smiling, perky, cautious Asahi. So to see him so broken and depressed...it showed me a new side of him. Something else to learn and to protect and to love. And now, even after helping him through countless attacks, finally coming up with ways to calm him down and keep him breathing, it shatters me to my core. 

So I will do absolutely anything to help him. "Breath, baby," I say, placing both hands on either sides of his face, trailing my thumbs along his jaw. "Just breath."

He starts counting again. "Four. Five. S-Six."

"Good, baby," I say again, loving the word and it's meaning each time it leaves my lips.

"Seven. Eight..."

"Keep going." 

"Never..." he pants harder. "Never leave m-me."

The blunt statement throws me off guard and I shake my head and tangle my fingers within his hair. "Oh, Asahi, that will never happen. I'm never going anywhere."

"Tsukki probably thought the same thing about Yama."

"I promise you, baby, I don't plan on going anywhere. We never know what's going to happen," I say, trying to chose my words wisely worried of what might set him off. "No one could have expected this. And dammit, it fucking sucks. And it's not fair. It's not fair Yamaguchi's gone and it's not fair that Hinata got shot or that people like Aone exist. But we can't control everything. We can't control who or when people are going to die." He looks to me and leans into my touch. "But I promise you, I would never leave you willingly and I sure as hell wouldn't do it without putting up a fight first." 

He moves into my touch and kisses my palm. "I can't lose you." 

"You won't." 

"I can't." 

"You won't, Asahi." I toss my arms around his giant shoulders and hug him, to the point where I'm worried I might be hurting him. But if I am, he shows no signs of it as he only hugs me harder, running his hands all over my back as his breath begins to go back to normal. "I am very much in love with you, do you know that?" 

He chuckles and my heart starts to beat again. "I love you." 

"Asahi?" We both look over to see Ennoshita. "Is everything alright?" 

We turn and look at each other and I wait for him to give the okay. He smiles and I explode. "Yes," he says, kissing me on the lips before standing to his feet. "I'm okay now." 

***

For being in a wheelchair, Hinata is hard to find.

But it's only until I find the wheelchair empty at the bottom of the stairs do I realize why.

" _Fuck_ ," I mumble under my breath as I rush past Suga and Daichi who stand hugging desperately on the staircase and hurry up the stairs. I turn the corner and see an open door at the end of the hallway, a plaque that reads 'Yamaguchi' slapped across the wood. I swallow the spit dancing on my tongue. Slowly, slightly scared and even more uncomfortable, I move towards the room only to find hinata sitting on the bed, one hand rested over his wound while the other holds a framed picture of all of us at one of our training camps. Tsukki and Yama are sitting cross-legged with their hands laced in front of the group, the smiles on their face so innocent and real. I remember the day clearly in my mind, at how the coaches all threw us a giant BBQ and how we all ate until we passed out on the hill. Yamaguchi and Tsukki kissed on the grass while Hinata and I laid together and talked about what we wanted to do after we graduated. 

The room is exactly how I would have pictured Yamaguchi's room. Clean and organized, his manga in colorful lines along his many bookshelves. There are posters of different volleyball events hung along the wall and pictures of him and Tsukki fill the blank spaces between. There are clothes scattered about his room, signs that show that he expected to come home later and clean.

_Signs that he expected to come home._

Without saying a word, I walk into the room and start to pick up the clothes and as I do, I can feel Hinata's eyes watching me as I fold the shirts and two pairs of jeans and set them neatly onto his desk chair. I then with a heavy heart turn to face my boyfriend, his face soaked with tears and his shoulders slouched. I walk over to the bed and sit beside him, Yamaguchi's smell evident as I sink into the mattress. "Hinata, what are you doing up here?" He looks up at me but says nothing. I take the picture from his hands and set it beside me, looking at the familiar faces in the photograph; all smiling, unlike today. Unlike how they've all looked for the past week. "We shouldn't be up here. His parents might not like it." He nods but doesn't go to move. "Please. Please, baby, talk to me. It's been a week. I-I miss your voice," I say looking down at my hands. "I miss you and I need you-" 

"I don't want to be here," he says, looking straight ahead. 

"Hinata..."

"I should be dead." 

My world...halts. My tongue in my mouth feels numb as I try to fathom what he just said. "Stop," I say, going to grab his hands. But he pulls away and moves to his feet, wincing from the pain. "You're going to hurt yourself, dumbass-"

"Good," he says, leaning on the desk as he stares at another picture of Yama and Tsukki. 

"Please don't say things like that." 

"People are dead, Kageyama. Tadashi is dead," he says, with a small, laugh. " _Dead._ The principle is dead and I'm here!" Hinata tosses his hands in the air then drops them back at his side. "I'm here. I survived...even when I shouldn't have."

"No one deserves to die."

"I did!" 

I jump to my feet. "Stop!"

"All of this happened because of me! Aone only came to the school that day to kill me, because I literally _disgust_ him! He was there to _kill me_! And because of me, we're at Yamaguchi's funeral eating cheese and drinking wine and acting like everything will go back to normal in a few days!"

I pause. "What did he say to you, Shouyou?" 

"No."

"What did he say?"

"Tobio, please-"

"Tell me damn it!"

"He said I deserve to die because I'm a faggot! Happy!" My knees turn to water beneath me. "Because I'm gay, because you're gay. Because Yama and Tsukki... _fuck_ , all of us are gay and he found it disgusting." He stops and stumbles over. "It was never about a volleyball game. It was about me, loving you."

I take a step towards him and feel a small part of me die as he backs away. "Please don't do that. Please-don't push me away..." 

"I'm not-"

"You won't touch me," I say through a whimper. "You haven't touched me all week or kissed me or even looked at me and whenever _I_ touch _you_ , you act like I'm infected with something awful. What? Do you-do you not love me anymore..." 

That grants his attention. "Of course I love you!"

"Then let me help you," I yell, closing the gap between us and quickly pulling him into my arms. He sags into me as I cling to him hopelessly, my hands wrapped within his orange locks. "I love you, Shouyou. _I love you, I love you, I love you_. SO LET ME! Talk to me, touch me, _hit me_ , do whatever but God, don't leave me behind! Don't...stop loving me, please, I couldn't survive without you." 

He pauses and as his hands come around me to hold me back, his touch like a wave of fresh water washing over me, for this is the first time in a week that he's willing touched me with his own hands...I start to cry.

"How can you look at me," he says through his tears. "How can you still love me?"

"Oh Shouyou," I say taking his chin within my fingers and lifting his eyes to meet mine. "I will love you until my last breath. There is nothing...that could take me away from you. You are my life. I couldn't stop loving you even if I wanted to," I say, losing myself in the moment as I force my lips to his and God, this kiss could stop all wars.

I've missed this, the taste of his lips on my tongue as I inhale him with each devouring kiss. His hands come up to grip at the back of my neck, his hands freezing and I welcome it as I wrap my arms around him, his body tense and tiny in my arms. My hands ransack through his hair as I keep him close, holding him to me as we kiss and moan and touch each other in the center of the dark room. "Don't push me away," I beg as he forces his tongue in my mouth, licking at the side of my cheeks and down my own tongue. 

With a quick motion, I scoop him off the floor and cradle him against me as we continue to kiss, his lips wild as he tries to keep up with the pace of my own. He winces as he curls into me and I apologize before he slams his lips with mine again and god damnit, I need more of him. More of his mouth. More of his hands, more of his body. I need him so close that we before one person. I need him to know that no matter where he goes or what he does, I will be there. I need him to know that I will love him until I can't anymore. 

I need him to know...

"Tobio," he says as we pull away panting and sweaty. "I need you to keep an eye on me." 

I squint and knock away a strand of loose hair from his face. "What do you mean?" 

But he just shakes his head and runs his hands down the back of my neck. "Nevermind. Forget I said anything." 

But I can't forget it and I don't for the remainder of the wake. 

***

I can't go inside the house. It smells like him. Everything smells like him. 

But outside, outside is fresh and smells of the flowers in his mom's garden and this, I can handle. 

My brother sits beside me, silent and understanding as I stare mindlessly at Yama's bike. The one he hated rising but did anyways because his dad had really liked it when they all rode together. The paint is chipped and the wheels are flat and the seat is torn and he hated the damn thing and so do I. 

I stand and walk to the bike. "Tsukki, what are you-" 

I throw out my leg and kick the bike. Over and over and over and over again until I'm screaming and people are staring and my brother is there before I have the chance to toss the fucking bike into the street. He holds me by the shoulders and I cry openly into the air, collapsing against him as Yama's face pops back into my mind. 

I'll never see his face again. 

I'll touch him. 

I'll never kiss him. 

I'll never make love to him again. 

"I loved him," I say, leaning into my brother. 

"I know." 

"I miss him." 

"I know." 

" _I don't want to do this without him._ " 

"Oh, Tsukki."

"But I made a promise." 

My brother sighs. "I know." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if anyone is an artist and wants to draw any fanart for any of my pieces, let me know! I'd love that!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School is starting again soon...too soon, maybe. 
> 
> New connections are made

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! 
> 
> Sorry it's taken me so long to update...school is hard and I'm stressed haha but this was fun to write so I hope you enjoy! <3

We get home from the wake to find letters from our high school saying classes would resume again in two weeks:

**_Dear Students, Parents and Faculty members of Karasuno High,_ **

**_As we all still try to wrap our minds our the horrific event that shook up not only our peaceful high school, but the lives of all of us in the Miyagi Prefecture, we'd like to offer our deepest condolences to the lives that were lost and to the students and teachers that were injured._ **

**_This email is a statement letting students and parents know that classes at Karasuno High will resume in exactly two weeks._ **

**_We are well aware that two weeks may not seem like enough, so absences will be fully excused for any students who do not wish to return as quickly, for a time period of a month and a half._ **

**_We want to give our students and our faculty as much time as needed to heal._ **

**_Mandatory Counselling will be provided for all students on the first day back and will be viewed as highly important, so if you can attend classes, that would be appreciated._ **

**_A separate email will be sent out with a list of which students will be assigned to which counselors._ **

**_This event will not be forgotten, as well as the lives lost in this tragic happening._ **

**_We hope to see you all soon. Take time to recover and rest well._ **

**_Thank you for your time,_ **

**_Karasuno_ ** **_High School Board and Faculty_ **

**_***_ **

My father scoffs as he tosses the letter in the garbage can. "Two weeks," he says, rubbing his brow. "It's goddamn ridiculous." 

"Honey, language," speaks my mother as she leans onto her elbows while sitting at the kitchen table. Within her hands, she clings to her cup of tea while I sit across from her with my tie loosened and my arms crossed. She looks to me. "Tobio, sweetheart, how about you go change?" 

"I will." 

I can see from the corner of my eye as she and my father share a look. My father clears his throat. "How are you feeling about going back, son?" 

I look up to him, thrown a little off guard. "I-I don't really know." 

"It's alright to feel a little scared, you know?" 

"Your mother's right. After what you experienced...it would be completely natural," he says, taking a seat at the table. "To be honest, I don't know how I feel about you all going back so soon." 

"I'll go back whenever Hinata goes back." 

"He seemed to be doing a little better at the wake." 

I just nod, thinking back to the conversation in Yamaguchi's room. 

and then, as if my father could read my thoughts, he says, "Keep an eye on him, son," as his hand moves to cover my own. 

I meet his eyes and instantly, tears break from my own. "Hinata told me the same thing."

My mother straightens in her chair. "What do you mean?"

"I-I don't know what to make of it," I say, running both hands down my face. "I'm worried about him. He...he blames all of this on himself." 

My father sighs. "Unfortunately, I can see how." 

I pause, a little flabbergasted at my father's words. " _What?_ " 

"Tobio, I'm not saying I blame him! Not in the slightest, but put yourself in his shoes, son. That boy was there to kill _H_ _inata_ , to k-kill all of you. The boy told him straight to his face, from what I heard on the news. They even found a suicide note in the kids pocket blaming Hinata for all of this. That...Lord, I can't even imagine what he's feeling. How do you handle something like that?"

I look at him, tears falling faster as his words hit me like a damn freight train. "I don't know what to do, dad. W-what if he tries-" 

"We won't let that happen." He places his hand on my cheek. "You love this boy, yes?" 

I pause and swallow my sob. "Yes." 

"Then we'll do whatever we can for him," he says looking to my mother, who clearly agrees as she takes my fathers free hand. "Maybe I can talk to his mother about letting him stay with us, so as a doctor, I can keep him under supervision."

"Y-you would do that?" 

He shakes his head. "Tobio, I would do anything for you, do you understand me? And I care about that boy too, you know." 

"He is a sweetheart, love," adds my mother as she wipes away her own tears. "He's done quite a lot for you."

"Yeah, I say, thinking back on the person I was before him. "Yeah, he has." 

"Then it's settled," says my father. "Everything will be okay. I promise." 

His hands wrap into my suit as he pulls me into his chest and hugs me with the force of twenty men. I cry into his shoulder for only a minute longer before I allow myself to go upstairs and shower, wanting to desperately to just wash away the day. 

If only it were that easy. 

***

I can't move from my bed. Not a muscle because everything on my bed...smells like Yama. 

I hold the letter from the high school high in the air above me as my fist slowly tightens more and more by the second until I finally...grit my teeth and _scream_ , ripping the letter in half and tossing it to the floor. I then stand and start stomping on the piece of paper, yelling into my barren room until the letter looks like nothing more than a piece of trash found from the street, 

Finally, as I calm and my yelling stops, I drop to my hands and knees onto my carpet, digging my nails into the floor, _wanting to bleed_. Wanting to wake up from what could only be a nightmare because...

I didn't bury my boyfriend yesterday.

I didn't bury my best friend.

That can't be the true reality because if it was...I couldn't still be breathing. I couldn't still be alive while he wasn't, that wasn't how things were supposed to work. We were supposed to graduate together and he was supposed to trip while walking the stage...and I would have laughed and blushed and thought about how lucky I was that he was mine. We would get married after college, after he became a history teacher and after I finished my silly degree in accounting. Then we would move to Tokyo and live in a small, closet sized, shitty apartment and adopt a cat and name it Sandles because that's what Yama always wanted...

He wanted a life with me. He wanted to grow old with me and finish college with me and adopt a kid with me and a cat and go to America.

He wanted to write a manga and finish the Black Bulter series. He wanted to try real BBQ and he wanted to get over his fear of heights. 

He didn't want to die at fucking 16 years old. 

He wasn't supposed to die at all. 

He shouldn't be gone...he shouldn't be the one in the ground...

...Hinata should. 

***

Tanaka is sitting on the bench in the park, just where he said he would be in his text, when I walk up to him bundled in every sweater I could find in my house. 

Ever since the funeral, I couldn't stop feeling cold. No, not cold- _freezing_. Every part of my body hurt and I wasn't sure why. 

Maybe it was the fact that I watched one of my friends be buried in the dirt like a dead dog two days ago...

 _No, Yachi, don't think that way,_ I yell at myself as I sit on the bench next to Tanaka. 

He's wearing a hoodie, which I've never seen him in, with what looks like no shirt underneath and in my head, I curse him for taking such a chance with his health. His jeans are black and ripped and I think to myself about how I've never seen him in normal clothes...and how he looks...incredibly attractive. 

Finally, he looks to me and I see his eyes are damp, his cheeks chapped and sunburnt red. "Oh, Tanaka," I say as I inch closer to him. 

"You didn't...have to come."

"Stop, I wanted to." 

He nods. 

"Honestly, my house was too quiet. It was making me think too much." 

"Yeah?" 

"Yeah." 

We both fall silent as the wind pick up and I shiver. Tanak looks to me and without warning tosses his arm around my neck and pulls me into his side, his boiling body heat incredibly refreshing. "Jesus, woman. You're freezing." 

"I know," I say, teeth clattering. "I have been since...since the funeral." 

He places his hand to my forehead. "Are you sick?" I freeze from his touch and blush and as he watches my cheeks heat up, as does his. Even more than before and...it's adorable. "S-sorry," he says pulling his hand away and to my surprise...I grab it and hold his hand back to my head.

"No," I whisper. "You're so warm." 

He gulps as his eyes scan over my face in quick movements and I feel suddenly very aware of my every move. Then Tanaka scoffs and relaxes against me. "At least I'm good for something..." 

"Hey," I say, turning on the bench to face him, leaning over to meet his eyes. "What is that supposed to mean?" 

He looks down at his lap. "I-I couldn't do anything." 

"Tanaka, what were you supposed to do?"

"I don't know, anything! Something. Hinata...got shot. _Hinata._ And Yama..." 

Tears break over my eyes. 

"I'm always the one to jump in when things get scary. Whenever someone on one of the other teams says something that they shouldn't or whenever someone looks at you the wrong way," he says very bluntly and my heart jolts inside of my chest. "I'm there, I'm the protector. And...I couldn't do a damn thing. I couldn't stop that _fucking monster_ from killing my friend and I couldn't stop him from shooting Hinata...I couldn't do a damn thing. How didn't I even notice..." He rakes his hands down his face and keeps them there. "What am I good for if not to protect my friends?" 

I swallow and scoot so close to him, I'm practically in his lap. "Tanaka," I say, laying my hands over his as I push them away so that I can see his eyes; his small, frantic eyes. "There wasn't a thing that anyone could have done. No one could have known how much anger Aone had. No one could have seen _this_. And what are you talking about, you helped Noya and Asahi get back to the gym didn't you?" 

"I-"

"Yeah, I know you did. Because Noya said so. He said without you, he would have walked right into Aone. But he ran into you instead and you took his hand," I say, taking his hand in mine. His breath catches. "And you ran, Tanaka. _You ran_. And you saved your friend, your best friend." He rubs his free hand over his eyes. "You saved him, _you_ did that. And...you've helped me too." 

"I didn't do anything..." 

"You did everything," I say, grabbing hold of his chin and forcing his eyes to mine. "I was so scared to be alone at the hospital. I was scared to be alone at all and you never left my side. Not for a second. And then when that _animal_  at the hospital started talking down to me and calling me names...you stood up for me." His eyes fall over my features, over my eyes and my nose...my lips and my cheeks burn a little hotter as butferflies beat inside of my stomach. "So I don't want to hear that you're nothing more than a bodyguard. You're amazing. You're brave and selfless and talented and strong...and really intimidating," I say and we both laugh. "You're amazing, Tanaka." 

His eyes slide back up to meet mine and the ground beneath us shifts and suddenly, something inside of me pops and every desire or thought I ever had about him explodes and I take a chance...

I lean up and close the gap between us, brushing my lips against his as he releases the sweetest surprised moan. I kiss him deeper as his hand comes up to rest against my cheek, his fingers digging into my hair as his lips part and the kiss grows into something... _oh, wild_. Bravely, I open my mouth to let his tongue slide with my own and the taste of him is everything I ever imagined; sugary and citrusy. I graze his tongue with my own and he groans as his other hand comes to hold me closer, my back arching as all I want is to forge into him, to have him never stop touching me. 

...But as much as I want more than this...I also don't want to spoil everything all at once. So I draw away, licking my lips and I smile as he inches forward, chasing after my lips. "Thank you, Tanaka," I say as I kiss him once more, swiftly but passionately and jump from the bench, rushing down the sidewalk and out of the park without looking back...feeling a little warmer than before. 

 

 

 

 


	15. A New Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are back in school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: this chapter was much, much longer but midway through...my damn computer crashed. And I lost everything. And I had to start all over. 
> 
> SO! Tomorrow, the next chapter will be really long and action packed and detailed, I promise! I'm just too frustrated to do anymore than this right now!  
> Thank you guys for still reading this story! Love you guys and enjoy :)

Classes were starting today....and Noya wasn't even trying to get out of bed.

I stand in the doorway already dressed in my uniform holding two cups of tea, watching him sleep, him curled in a tight ball on the edge of the bed. I look down at my watch knowing I should wake him. But I also know that he wasn't been sleeping. Because every time he does, he dreams. No, he has nightmares. Nightmares that leave him waking up in my arms screaming bloody murder and every single time, it rips me apart. 

I walk to the bed and set the cups on the nightstand, then lean over and run my fingers down his cheek and instantly...

...he's awake and screaming as he pushes away from me until his back rams into the wall behind him. 

I crawl across the bed until I grab him by the wrists and force him into my arms. "Noya! Noya, it's just me!" He crawls into my laps within second, screaming and crying into my shoulder as he straddles me and tosses his arms around my neck, looping his fingers through my hair. "I'm so sorry I scared you." 

"No, don't apologize, it's not your fault," he say through his tears. 

"Yes, it was..." 

He sniffles. "I had another nightmare." 

I pause. "The same one?" He nods. "Noya, I'm okay." 

"I can't stop seeing it....I can't s-stop dreaming of him shooting you..."

"Oh Noya," I say, holding the back of his head to keep him closer to me. 

"How can I stop it?" 

I don't know how to answer. "Do you not want to go today?" 

Noya pulls away from me to look me in the eyes. I put my hand gently on his cheek until I'm cupping his neck and he leans into my touch. "Are you going?" 

"Yes, Ukai insisted on us going." 

He swallows. "D-do you think Tsukki..."

"God...I don't know." 

He takes a breath. "And Hinata..."

"I hope not..." 

"Yeah." 

"No one is forcing you to go, Noya. Especially not me." 

He sniffles once more then crawls from off the bed and starts undressing and damn me, I can't keep myself from staring at hi chest...at other places.  _Dirty, Asahi! Dirty!_ "No, if Hinata can make it, so can I." 

I smile. "I'm proud to be in love with you." 

He smiles even though it's fake, leans over, kisses me passionately and then turns to leave the room. "You shouldn't be." 

I'm in such shock, I don't even move to stop him. 

***

There are way more kids today at school than I expected. 

I assumed that after the letter went out allowing kids to have excused absences up to a month and half, more would have stayed home but to my utter shock...there's a lot of people here today. Yes, it's obvious many stayed home...which I don't blame them...but still, the number is higher than expected. 

As I walk to the front of the school, I can already see that things at Karasuno will never be the same again, as at the front doors, at every door, stand two large scanning machines, equipped with two large human security guards. I walk up the the scanner and am welcomed by one of the men, his hand sticking in my direction. "Your bag, son," he says. 

"R-Right," I say setting my gym bag and backpack on the table for him to inspect. While he does that, the other officer reaches for another scanner and runs it up and down my body and instantly, I think about how Hinata felt while going through this process...if he even came to school. 

Hinata has refused to see me since the day of Yamaguchi's funeral. Sure, we've spoken on the phone and over text but he hasn't wanted to see me and it's been the most painful two weeks of my life. But there is some good news if anything...My father finally convinced Hinata's mother to let him stay with us for two weeks starting today. Two weeks of him unable to push me away, two weeks of us sleeping in the same bed, two weeks of me being able to protect the boy I love. 

Finally, the buzzer rings and the light turns green and the large bald man hands me back my bags. "Have a good day." 

"Thank you," I say, reaching into my pocket for my phone. 

I send Hinata a text: 

 **Me:** Are you here?

No response. I walk deeper into the school when surprisingly, my phone buzzes:

 **Hinata:** Yes. 

 **Me:** Where???

 **Hinata:** The gym. go check the list, we've all been assigned here. Love you...

_I love you..._

_I didn't realize how much I needed that._

**Me:** I love you too, Hinata. I'll be right there. 

I put my phone back in my pocket and look up to see a large table at the front of the entrance, multiple of the teachers sat behind it. I see the counselor and smile, happy to see her face. Happy to know she got through that day safely. She see's me and smiles, standing from her seat and giving me a hug. "Kageyama," she says, pulling away to look at my face. "I'm happy to see you came to school today." 

"Yes ma'am, I'm happy to see you too." I say. "What is all this?"

"Today is all about the counseling sessions. We've divided all of you up into groups and have spread you out in different classrooms all around the school. The sessions will last all day and will go for as long as your counselor see's fit." 

"Oh."

She smiles and looks down at her list then back to me. "I guess it's no surprise that you're in the gym with all the other boys," I just nod and turn to leave but before I do, she grabs my hand. "Kageyama," she says. "Take this counselling session seriously. It really is important." 

I don't know what to say. "Yes ma'am," is all I can manage as I pull away from her gasp and head towards the gym. 

When I get to the doors, they're shut and for a second, all I can think about is that day. I think about all of us huddled together in the gym....crying and hugging...I think about turning to see Yachi standing on the steps covered in Hinata's blood. I think about how her eyes told me things her lips didn't need to...

I push away the images as I slowly slide open the doors to the gym. When I do, to my complete surprise, almost everyone is here;

Asahi.

Noya.

Tanaka. 

Suga.

Daichi. 

Yachi.

Ukai.

Ennoshita.

And Hinata...his eyes locked onto the gym floor as he sits propped up against Suga on the floor. He's wearing a long sleeve shirt that's way too big for him and his basketball shorts. All I can do is stare at him as the doors shut behind me and everyone looks up, including him, those gorgeous, wide, hypnotizing eyes of his searching me all over as I stand silent in the doorway. Daichi and the rest of the team look to me and wave but...all I can do is stare at my boyfriend. 

The something unexpected happens...as suddenly Hinata leaps to his feet and sprints towards me, jumping into my arms at full speed, almost knocking me over. My hands react to him instantly as I desperately try to hold onto every ounce of him, holding him to me so tight that we both might shatter to tiny fragments and form into one person. His hands tug at my hair as I kiss his neck, over and over, starving for him in a way I didn't know possible. I drag my hands down his back as he moans in my ear. " _Tobio_ ," he whispers as he clings to me tighter. "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry. _I'm sorry_ ," he repeats over and over until I finally set him back to his feet and grab into his face with both my hands. 

"Calm down, you're going to hurt yourself," I say, my eyes darting between his eyes and his wound. 

"I'm sorry-" but I interrupt his apology with a light kiss, just to shut him up which works perfectly. He sighs into my mouth. 

"I'm just happy to see you, dumbass." 

He grins and kisses me again. 

From behind us, someone clears their throat. "Boys, this is adorable and everything but we've been waiting long enough I think." 

Ukai stands from the bench as Hinata and I walk to join everyone else on the floor of the gym, saying little hellos to all of our friends. "Maybe we should wait..." 

"For Tsukishima Kei?" No one says a word as we all look down. "I don't think we should," speaks the unfamiliar face beside our coach. Ukai nods as the man continues. "Good morning, boys. My name is Mino Shun. You may just call me Mino. I don't know how much you were told about what is going to happen to day but let me tell you now...it could be a very long day. Your group, as you probably expect, is being handled a little differently than the rest." 

Noya looks over at me. "Does that mean..."

"Yes, I am well aware of the situation." Noya curls into a ball and leans into Asahi, who wraps both arms around Noya and kisses his forehead. "Throughout the day, I want to hear about each of your experiences and I want each other to hear everyone else's." All of us look at each other with puzzled expressions. "I know, I know. It sounds like a little much...but you need to know. You need to accept and hear each other's personal stories before you can all move on from this." 

From next to me, Tanaka scoffs. "Bullshit," he mumbles, which grants a punch in the arm from Daichi. 

Mino steps closer to Tanaka, who remains looking at the ground. "Excuse me?"

"Nothing..."

"No. Ryunosuke Tanaka, yes?" Minos says looking down at his clipboard. Tanaka slowly lifts his eyes to Mino's. "What did you say?" 

"I said that's bullshit," he repeats through clenched teeth. 

"Why do you feel that way?"

Tanaka shakes his head and looks to the floor. Mino stands back up. "Maybe I'll get your answer later. Like I said, we're in no rush here." He then turns to address all of us. "Today will not be easy, boys. Nothing about this situation is and I want you to know that truly, from the bottom of my heart, I am sorry you're all going through this. It's awful...and something boys at your age should never have to go through. But I also need you to know that I'm here for one reason...and that's to help you come to term with what life will be like for you now. I'm here to help you cope. I'm here to help you." Hinata's hand slides over my own and I happily take his hand within mine. "Okay, boys," says mino as he flips the page and pulls a pen from behind his ear. "If you're all ready, I'd like to get started now."  

 

 

 

 

 


	16. Explosions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo...guys, this was kinda hard to write. Damn. 
> 
> I really hope you like this chapter! It broke my heart! 
> 
> Thanks for still reading! <3

Everyone is waiting anxiously as Mino, the counsellor assigned to all of us for the day, looks over our paperwork. 

I look over at Noya as he leans against me, his eyes opening and falling shut. I run my hand through his hair, which causes him to nestle into my like a kitten. "Sleepy?" He hums and nods his head. "I know, Noya, but you need to stay awake," I whisper while kissing his head.

Apparently I didn't whisper soft enough. "Did I hear that right? Are you tired, son?" 

Noya's eyes burst open as he looks up at Mino. "Uh-yeah. Y-Yes..."

"And why's that?" Noya begins to shake beside me and I scoot nearer so that he can inch closer, his small, shivering body almost in my lap completely. Everyone in the gym is staring at us and I know it's making Noya just as uncomfortable as it is me. He slowly reaches for my hand and I take it, swallowing his tiny fist within my own. Mino looks down at his paper. "Yu, is it?" 

"Everyone calls me Noya." 

"Noya," repeats Mino. "Are you not sleeping?" 

Noya shakes harder and never in my entire life have I _ever_ wanted to hit anyone but...I want to hit Mino, just to make him stop doing this Noya. "P-Please, don't push him," I say timidly. 

Mino shrugs. "I think it's a simple question."

"No," barks Noya, his jaw tight. "I'm not sleeping." 

"Noya," says Suga as he sits up. "Why haven't you said anything?" 

Dachi scoots closer to us. "Yeah, Noya, it's completely normal..." 

"It's not..." 

Mino interrupts. "It's very normal and incredibly common. And I'll bet money you're not the only one. Right, Hinata?" 

At the sound of his name, everyone in the room goes taut and looks to Mino with angry eyes...but no one as much as Kageyama. "Watch what you say," the setter growls as Hinata coils into a wad next to his boyfriend. 

"Kageyama!" snaps Ukai. 

Mino tosses his hand up. "No, it's fine. Maybe I shouldn't have been so direct." Kageyama scoffs then tugs Hinata closer into his chest, the small boy instantly relaxed. Mino looks back to Noya and my heart stops, a small protective instinct I've never felt towards anyone before igniting inside of my stomach. "So, Noya, why aren't you sleeping?" 

Again, everyone looks his way and I try my best to shield him...but there are too many eyes and too much space. "I-I keep...having these dreams." 

To my surprise, Tanaka is the next to speak. "What kind of dreams?" 

Noya turns to his best friend and sighs, then looking to me for comfort. I just nod and smile down at him. "I-I keep seeing things." 

"Like?" asks Mino. 

A wall of tears forms at the tips of Noya's eyes and without thinking, I lift my finger to stop them before they fall. "I keep watching..." he stops and throws his hands over his eyes. 

"It's okay, Noya," speaks Hinata softly and everyone looks to the small boy. "You can tell us anything." 

Noya with parted lips, nods. "I keep watching Asahi get shot. _Over and over_ again and...I can't stop it." 

"Oh, Noya," speaks Yachi for the first time as Tanaka puts his arm around her. 

"It happens every night. Every single night...and whenever Asahi tries to wake me up..."

"You wake up screaming," I whisper out loud without realizing it.

I look up and everyone is staring at me, Mino walks to us and bends to our level. "How is that making you feel, Asahi?" 

Noya quickly looks up at me but I can't meet his eyes...I'm too ashamed. "Asahi?" asks Noya with a small nudge. 

I swallow. I shake my head. "Asahi Azumane? Correct?" asks Mino. I can't remember the last time someone but Noya used my full name so I pause, then after a minute nod and meet his large, wandering eyes. "How does it feel? When you have to watch him wake up like that?" 

My eyes fly over to Suga and Daichi, who both look my way and grin...and I settle back into my skin. "I-I...can't stand it." 

Noya's breath catches beside me as he lifts away from my shoulder. "Asahi..."

" _It kills me_. And I feel like...it's everytime I touch you, Noya." His eyes keep locked to mine as I finally gain the courage to look at him. "I feel like...it's all my fault and I can't stand that I'm the one causing you all of this pain and sometimes...I can't even help you," I admit, tears dripping down my cheeks as I can't stop the words from coming out. "Sometimes, when you wake up screaming...I just run away and go to the bathroom and cry because...I know that you're screaming...because of me. Because of what you're dreaming about and...I think to myself that maybe you would feel better if I just wasn't there. So I go and hide until I hear you stop screaming or until you fall back asleep and then I come in-I'm such a coward that I _run from you_...because I love you. I love you so much and I still run. I-"

But before I can finish, Noya is on his knees, tossing his arms around my neck, so hard that I almost lose my balance. His hands dig into my hair, cupping the back of my head, his face buried deep into my neck as his hands desperately trail up and down my back, over my shoulders, as if he can't touch enough of me at once...and I hug him back. Long and hard, my arms roping around him until he's so close that it's painful. 

He hasn't hugged me like this in weeks and... _God,_ I needed this. I needed him close to me. I needed him to touch me and love me and I needed him to know that _I'm right here_. "I'm so sorry," he says into my shoulder, his lips coming up to kiss the nape of my neck and I squeeze my eyes shut. "I'm so sorry, Asahi..."

"No, I'm sorry," I say pulling away and setting my forehead to his. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you." 

"You are!" he says quickly, shutting me up a kiss so....intense that I have to remind myself that we're in the gym surrounded by our teammates. Noya pulls away, my lips hungry for more of him. "You have always been there for me...through all of this, even though it was so difficult for you. You never left me. Ever. You let me move in with you when I literally had nowhere to go. You loved me when I didn't even think it was possible for anyone to love me. You hold me even though it kills you when I wake up crying...and you never complain. You...Asahi, you're everything. And you do help me. Please, baby, please never think that you don't," he says, hugging me again, my breath absent as I attempt to absorb everything he just said. "I love you, Asahi. I love you...and I don't say it enough but thank you." 

"Noya," I whisper into his ear, clinging to him, terrified that if I let go he might evaporate...and I'll never be this happy again. 

"Thank you, Asahi. Thank you." 

Everyone stays silent for minutes as they let what just happen soak in, and from around us, I can hear Suga and Hinata sniffling. 

Then Mino breaks the silence. "That was perfect, boys. Thank you for being so open with all of us." Noya and I pull away from each other and smile, as he rubs his nose against mine. "Now," says Mino, clapping his hands together. "Let's keep going, yes?" 

***

Beside me, Tanaka clears his throat. "You're...not the only one having nightmares, Noya," he says...looking so incredibly defeated.

"Tanaka?" I say, wrapping my small, chilled hands around his giant, dry ones. 

He looks to me and shivers. "Yachi, I keep having dreams about you too." 

"You have nightmares too, Tanaka," asks Noya shyly. 

He nods and looks to his best friend. "Almost every night. But...they could be about anyone. Hinata, you, Noya. Yachi. But...they all end the same way. I always...watch you guys die. And then, I'm standing in the hallway...alone, with Aone." It's the first time anyone today has said his name and we all go utterly still. Silent and awkward. But Tanaka continues. "And then...he shoots me...and I wake up. Every time. Every dream." 

I tug on his sleeve. "Tanaka, why didn't you say anything to me?" 

"How could I?" 

"Why do you feel like you couldn't say anything," pushes Mino, who meets my eyes for a second then looks back to Tanaka

"I-I don't know. Maybe for the same reason as Noya...I...didn't want to worry anyone."

"Tanaka," speaks Hinata, who sits up from leaning on Kageyama, "that's what we're all here for."

"I know," he says, suddenly closing his hand around my own and I look away so none of the boys see me blush. "But...I'm always the one who stays strong. I'm always the bodyguard..." 

"Yeah," says Daichi. "You are. Because in your blood, you will always protect the people you love. Ever since I met you, Tanaka, you've been that way. But you're also caring and determined and supportive of all of us. Look around you," he says, gesturing to all the boys in the room. "We're all gay, even if some of us didn't want to admit it...you always knew. Everyone knows..." Everyone stops and stares at Daichi, even Ukai. "But never once, have you ever looked at us any differently or seen us as anything but your friends. Aone was a _monster_...he couldn't stand the fact that we're all happy with who we are, especially Hinata and Kageyama. Even when the world really tells us that we shouldn't be or what we are is wrong...never...not once, have you ever said a word about what we are." 

"Why would I?"

Daichi smiles. "Exactly, Tanaka. And just like you've always supported us, all we want is to support you." 

"Daichi," whispers Tanaka as a tear escapes from his eye and falls onto my shirt. 

"Talk to us from now on. Please. We want to help." 

Everyone in the gym looks to Tanaka and nods as he just looks to the gym floor and tries to not let them see him cry...so I lean my chin into his shoulder and softly plant a kiss on his cheek. "See, Tanaka," I say, as his eyes slowly slide to find mine. "I told you. You're always the hero." 

Tanaka grins and kisses my forehead and I quake. "And you're mine." 

I sigh and hug him...happier than I can remember being in weeks. 

***

Mino runs his hands through his hair as everyone in the gym begins to settle back down. "This is amazing guys. Truly. I don't know what I was expecting but...you are all doing great. Does anyone else want to say anything?" 

I swallow the words threatening to slide up my throat...it's not my secret to tell. It's not mine to share but...

"I'm scared," I say...quick and loud and Hinata instantly climbs to his knees and crawls to sit in front of me. 

"Tobio?" 

"I'm scared," I say, looking him directly in the eye...and I can see the shift in his face change. He knows exactly what I'm talking about. "Why haven't you wanted to see me the past two weeks?' 

"Don't do this," says Hinata as we keep eye contact. 

"Hinata, what-"

But Suga is interrupted by Mino. "Okay, this is good. Hinata, do you know why Kageyama is feeling this way?" 

"We're not doing this here." 

I reach out to touch him...but he pulls away and my heart shatters. "Hinata, I think we need to." 

Hinata runs his hands through his hair, bluntly stressed. Maybe I shouldn't have done it this way..."Why? Why would...you do this to me?" 

"Hinata, don't do that-"

"Hinata, what is he talking about," asks Noya, his voice low. 

But I answer for him. "At Yama's funeral...you said something to me." 

Mino turns to Hinata. "What did you say, Hinata?" 

My boyfriend looks to me with wide, wet eyes. "I can't believe you," he whispers. 

"Baby, please..." I reach for him but he swats my hand away. 

"No."

"Hinata," Mino says, coming to join us on the floor. "If Kageyama is scared, don't you think it's only fair to him that we address it?" 

"Not like this," he mumbles, scratching at the back of his neck so hard I'm scared he might bleed. "Not like this, _this_ isn't fair."

"Please, Hinata," says Yachi. "Please talk to us."

"No."

Daichi speaks up. "Please tell us."

"Hinata, if you don't, I will. Please, I can't keep this to myself any longer."

"Tobio, stop," he pleads and I lose my mind, tears instantly falling from my eyes.  

"No, you need to let this out," I say staring at his sleeves. "Why haven't you wanted to see me?" Hinata freezes then suddenly like a deflated volleyball, I watch as he collapses into himself. I reach out and take his face between my hands. "Please, say something." 

"I-" he starts, sobbing uncontrollably, which only makes everyone in the gym lose their cool. "I knew you'd be mad at me." 

I let out a breath. " _W-What_? Mad? Mad about what, Shouyou?" 

He stills as his eyes painstakingly slow, inch up to rest with my own. "I told you to keep an eye on me...but...I couldn't let you..."

A heavy, excruciating silence weighs down on everyone in the gym as we all start to slowly connect the pieces. "Hinata," breath Suga as he stands and walks towards us. 

"Roll up your sleeves," I say, staring him dead in the eye, reeling from the pain as I watch him cry harder. "Damn it, Shouyou, roll up your sleeves." 

But I don't have to ask again...

With an obvious anger, Hinata pushes up both of his sleeves and...everything in me crumbles to tiny, unmendable pieces as my eyes struggle to examine his arms....

_Cuts._

Large cuts. Small cuts, zig-zagging up and down both of his arms, some covered by bandages while they still openly bleed while others sit taped over and dried. 

A gash as big as my thumb runs down his wrist, the cut still open and fresh.... 

Another cut on his bicep looks older, but just as bad, as if he cut an X into his arm over and over and over again, like a bloody, sloppy tattoo. 

Everyone in the gym gasps and looks away and cries into their hands as Hinata just sits on his knees staring blankly at me.

"Hinata," mumbles Ukai as he falls backwards onto the bench. 

"Why...why would you do this..." I say, unable to stop looking at the self-inflicted wounds. 

He did this to himself...alone in his room...he did this. 

"Happy now," he says as he stumbles up to his feet and yells, then sprints towards the doors. 

I'm on my feet faster than I thought possible. "HINATA, STOP!" 

But before I can move to stop him, the gym door opens and standing on the steps...is Tsukki. 

Hinata freezes as they lock eyes. 

Suga jumps to his feet. "Tsukki, what are you doing here-"

But he's interrupted as suddenly, Tsukki screams in Hinata's face, so loud it rattles the windows, and grabs him by the front of the shirt. My eyes fly open as I watch him pick up Hinata from off the floor. "LET HIM GO, NOW!" I scream as I start running towards him. 

But...I'm too late as Tsukki only picks up Hinata higher and screams in his face like a roaring lion. "I fucking hate you! I fucking hate you!" 

Then, as if he was tossing paper, Tsukki throws Hinata to the ground, the sound as my boyfriend's body crashes to the gym floor deafening as I watch Hinata's head smack into the floor...and his eyes roll back...and then, he's unconscious. 

I wait for Hinata to move but...nothing. 

"H-Hinata, stutters Yachi from behind Tanaka. 

 

Everyone stops running as we stare at Hinata, Tsukki standing over him with his fists clenched and smoke fuming from his ears. We all look up at Tsukki as he says, "It's you who should be in the ground." 

Daichi screams, his eyes shooting daggers into Tsukki. "Suga, go get the nurse!" 

Suga's gone before I can think. 

Then...from somewhere deep in my core, something I didn't even know within me existed begins to crawl to the surface; something evil and demonic and dangerous, as a fire begins to burn and spark under my skin. 

My hands coil into balls of pure steel as my teeth grind against each other and the spit in my mouth turns acidic. 

From behind me, Tanak speaks. "Kageyama, calm down." 

But I can barely hear him above the roaring ring sounding throughout my ears. 

Then, from under my brow, my eyes trail up to meet Tsukishima's...and I look to see him grinning. Grinning as he starts to walk towards me...

Then, from my lips..."I'm going to fucking kill you." 

Tsukki chuckles and cracks his neck. " _Be my guest._ " 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	17. Confrontation

I wake up on the gym floor, my head in Tobio's lap. My eyes flutter open, my vision blurry and as he see's that I'm awake, I watch his lips part as he bends down and kisses me ferociously. The kiss is long and hungry and...God, I love him so much. 

Suga is next to him, Noya and Tanaka hovering over Kageyama's shoulder. 

"Hinata," my love whispers against my lips as he pulls away from the kiss all too soon. "Your head, a-are you okay?" 

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," I stutter, as a headache suddenly breaks over my eyes. "W-where is Tsukki?" 

Kageyama's jaw tightens. "He's outside with Daichi and Mino." I try to sit up but of course, Tobio doesn't let me do it alone and I look up and smile at him, kissing his cheek. "Don't move too quickly. The nurse said you would be fine but..."

"You worry too much." 

"Of course I do," he says, lowering his voice. "You were unconscious, Shouyou."

I put my hand on his cheek and blush as he leans against my palm. "I'm alright." 

He sighs. "You better be. I swear, if he ever touches you again..."

"I deserved it."

Noya scoffs and stands to his feet. "No, you didn't. He's just a beast."

Asahi grabs Noya's hand. "Calm down, Noya."

"No, that was bullshit. No one deserves to be told that," adds Tanaka as he comes over and tosses his arms around me. His hug is hard but cautious and against me, I can feel him shaking.

"Hey, Tanaka," I say, happily hugging him back. "I'm fine, buddy. I'm fine."

"I can't watch anyone else I love-"

But he's interrupted as we hear someone clear their throat at the door. 

Tsukki stands there with Daichi on one side and Mino on the other. He's staring straight at me and instantly, Tobio moves to step in front of me and I take his hand. 

"You make a move towards him and I will end you." 

Tsukki pushes up his glasses and looks away. "I won't do anything." 

"Why would you say that," asks Tanaka, just as protective as my boyfriend. "Why would you ver say that to someone?"

Tsukki scoffs and Tobio growls. "Something funny?" 

Tsukki bares his teeth. "How could you not expect me to feel that way?"

Tobio flexes his fingers. "Watch it," he barks and I tug him back as he takes a step forward

"Now now," speaks Mino, coming to stand between all of us, putting his hands up. "Let's hear what he has to say." 

"Are you serious," yells Noya. "After what he did to Hinata?" 

"It's okay, Noya," I say with a small voice, surprising everyone. 

"Hinata, are you sure," asks Suga, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sure," I say, taking a breath and bravely stepping from around Kageyama. He watches me like as hawk as I take a few more shaky steps towards Tsukki, who stares at me as I was something demonic. "Say whatever you want to me. I want to know." 

Tsukki's hands begin to quake as he takes a step towards me, and everyone around us does the same, ready to attack at any second. 

Then...he rushes at me, closing the gap between us and Tobio moves faster than light as he jumps in front of me. _"Do not touch him."_

 _"I already said that I wouldn't,"_ he snaps as he and Tobio lock eyes of fire. 

I stare at the back of Kageyama's head, sliding my hands over his shoulders. "Baby...please, it's okay." 

"I'm not moving." 

"I need you too. I-I need to do this," I whisper, leaning my forehead against his back, holding onto his waist. 

"I won't touch him," assures Tsukki. 

I dig my fingers into his sides. "Please," I ask again as Tobio looks down at me over his shoulder, takes a wobbled breath and slides to the side...Tsukki now only inches away from me. I brush my fingers against Tobio's hand quickly then turn back to face Tsukki. 

This close, I can see his eyes are red and swollen and I know that he feels bad about what he did to me. "I-I'm sorry...." he says closing his eyes and locking his fists. "I shouldn't have hurt you." 

"I-It's fine," I say honestly. "I don't blame you for...for blaming me." 

"I do blame you." 

I stop, my heart pounding painfully behind my ribcage. 

"I blame you, Hinata."

"Tsukki, stop this," pleads Asahi.

"No, keep going," I whisper as I hang my chin to my chest.  

"I blame you for Yamaguchi being dead. I blame you for him getting shot, for him being the one in the ground and not you..." 

Mino steps in. "Okay, let's slow down." 

"No," barks Tsukki and again, Tobio moves closer towards me. Tsukki looks to Kageyama. "My boyfriend is dead," he says then looks back to me. "He isn't supposed to be dead."

"I know," I say. 

"You should be dead," he adds moving closer. Tobio puts his hand on his chest to stop him. "He wasn't after Yama! He was after you!"

"Tsukki!" yells Daichi. 

"I know," I whisper.

"I blame you. I blame you and I hate looking at you. And technically...you should be dead." 

Tears escape from my eyes. 

"But," he says, and everyone looks to him as he curls himself into a hug. "But I'm glad you're not dead."

Ennoshita moves closer to him. "Tsukki..."

"I'm glad you're alive," he says, his eyes coming up to meet my own. "Yama would be happy you're alive. So...I am too."

"You don't have to say that," I say. 

"What? Do you not want me to?"

"I want you to be honest with me." 

"Like how you were honest with Kageyama...and all of us about what you've been doing to yourself?" he says, snatching my arms in his hands and pushing up my sleeves. 

"What do you care?" I ask, yanking free from him. 

"I don't," he says bluntly. Kageyama growls. "But...Yamaguchi would have. And...since he's not here...I'm thinking for him." 

"Do you think that's healthy, Tsukishima," asks Mino as he turns and faces Tsukki.

"I don't much care." 

"You should." 

"Why?" 

"Yamaguchi." 

Tsukki freezes and stares down Mino as if he could kill him right in front of all of us. "Don't speak about him like you knew him." 

"No, I didn't know him. But you did. And everyone in this room did. So that's why I'm asking you, do you think it's healthy, how you're seeing things? Do you think Yamaguchi would have liked what you're doing and how your feeling?"

"He doesn't have an opinion on it," he mumbles. 

"Why?"

"Because he's dead, you bastard," growls Tsukki and suddenly, Ukai is there, slapping him across the face. 

"Watch yourself, son," speaks Ukai. "We're all suffering." 

"Not like me!" he yells back, then falls to his knees. "Not like me! It's not the same!" 

Ukai drops down in front of him. "No, not in the same! Of course it's not the same but do you think we're not all hurting over it too!? Do you think you're the only one in pain? Suffering is all the same, Tsukishima!" Tsukki looks up at him. "Suffering is universal! We are all suffering. We all loved him and we all miss him." Tsukki's face shivers as he begins to cry harder. "We all miss him. Miss him with us, don't miss him alone. And don't blame anyone..." Tsukki rubs at his soaked eyes. "Don't blame anyone for what they cannot control or change. You know what happened to Yama was not Hinata's fault, Tsukki. You're smarter than that. Don't let anger over what Aone did ruin what you have here. Because if you keep going on as you are, you will ruin things, only for yourself. Hinata's already hurting enough, we all are. Don't make it harder. Don't be overcome by anger." 

Tsukki leans onto his hands. "He was all that I had." 

"You're wrong," Ukai says, grabbing Tsukki's chin and forcing him to meet his eyes. "You have us. And we have each other." He looks up at all of us. "We all have each other. Don't forget that. Any of you," he says as he climbs to his feet and walks out the doors of the gym with his head down. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

After Ukai leaves the gym and Mino rushes after him, Tsukki remains on the floor of the gym crying. We're all just standing around, staring through blank eyes and heavy hearts.

Hinata is beside me with eyes clogged with tears. 

Asahi is clinging onto Noya with arms are pure iron and Noya, who's face is hidden deep in his boyfriends chest, cries as well.

Suga is still standing close to Hinata and Daichi stands behind them both protectively with a hard expression, his eyes watching Tsukki like a sniper. There's a lot Daichi will forgive people for, but him making a move on Suga...might not be one of them. 

Tanaka stands with Yachi by the wall of the gym, Yachi turned into Tanaka's side, his arms cradling her against him, his lips kissing the top of her head. 

Then...it's Ennoshita who moves, walking with small steps until he's standing right in front of Tsukki. He doesn't look up. He doesn't move or stop crying, so Ennoshita bends down. He crashes to his knees and sighs, next slowly sticking his arms out and suddenly, the fear of watching Tsukki hurt another friend of mine rattles down into my fists and I stand ready to leap if need be. 

Ennoshita hugs Tsukki, his arms sliding around his neck until he's coiled around the blockers neck like a snake. 

Everyone turns their attention to the hug, waiting to see how Tsukki reacts and to everyone's surprise...Tsukki doesn't fight back. He doesn't push Ennoshita away or yell...he just opens his eyes and tosses out his hands and hugs the boy back, engulfing Ennoshita in a bear hug.  

Then, it's Noya who moves, as he looks to Hinata first, my incredibly brave and forgiving boyfriend, who just nods in approval with a small, dazzling grin. Noya then walks over and puts his hand on Tsukki shoulder. 

Then Asahi goes, one hand on Noya's back while the other goes to Tsukki's other shoulder. 

Then I watch Tanaka, as he gives Yachi one more kiss on the head, push away from the wall. Yachi follows with her hand in his. He too looks at Hinata for permission and of course, Shouyou just smiles and nods. Tanaka and Yachi then join the group, putting their hands on Tsukki's back. Daichi soon follows after that, then Suga...and then, Hinata moves. With high shoulders and extended fingers as he reaches for my hand, he tugs at my arm. 

"Let's go, Tobio," he says with wide, watery eyes. 

"I can't. I-"

"Forgive," is all he says as his hand squeezes mine harder. "Please, forgive." 

I look down at him and take a shaky breath then place my hand to his cheek. "You are the most...amazing person I've ever met in my life," I say, watching as he closes his eyes and falls into my touch. 

"Everything I am, I've learned from you,' he says, stealing my moment right out from under me. He moves closer, bends to his toes and kisses me quickly (passionately) and it takes everything not to pick him up and devour him right here in the gym. I've missed his lips. I've missed  _him._  He pulls away slightly, his breath on my lips as he whispers. "I love you."

I rest my forehead on his. "God, I love you too," I say, taking his hand and pulling away, walking over to join our team as we all embrace now, holding and hugging each other for what feels like hours and in the back of my mind, I can see it. 

I can see our lives again going back to normal. I can see us all joking and teasing about volleyball. I can see us eating lunch together, throwing rice and squirting each other with milk in the cafeteria where it all began. I can see Hinata sleeping in my bed through the entire night with no nightmares or tears. I can see Tsukki smiling and Tanaka happy and Daichi and Suga hugging and Asahi calm and Noya active again. 

I can picture a life without fear for a split second and...it's beautiful. 

 

 


	19. A Leap of Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry...it's a little rough again...

**A WEEK AFTER SCHOOL STARTED**

It's been a week since the first day of school happened and things were finally starting to get back to how they were, even though it was obvious things would never be the same. Hinata has been living with me for a week now and never in my life have I ever been this happy. But as I said, things were different in their own ways. 

We had learned the hard way that Hinata can't take a showers alone (not that I'm complaining) because everytime he does, he thinks. He over thinks. The first night he stayed with us, after the counselling session with Mino and the others, all Hinata wanted was to take a shower. I should have questioned it or watched him closer...but I didn't. 

He slit his wrists in the shower and I found him on the floor, pooled in a puddle of watery blood. It had taken my dad almost an hour to get the wounds to stop bleeding and he stitched him up on the counter in our kitchen, silent but watchful as Hinata only stared blankly at the floor. 

My father in some ways, is more protective of my boyfriend than I am. But I know this is becaused he promised Hinata's mother he would care for him. He's even taken off work to stay home and watch Hinata most nights, scared to even leave him alone with me. 

But he also knows that when Shouyou is with me, nothing else in the world matters. There is no one else in the room but him and that's just how it is. That's how it's always been, even before the shooting happened. Now, it's just amplified. 

He still goes to school and puts on a good face, smiles when addressed and talks when talked too and he's getting better at attending classes. The first week was the worst. People would attack him, yell at him, blame him for what Aone did. They would throw stuff at him and hit him whenever they walked by and Hinata being who he is...he took it. He took it wholeheartedly and God, it broke my heart. 

Tanaka has probably changed the most out of everyone. He's...quiet and stern. And anytime anyone mentions Yamaguchi or Hinata's name, he loses it. The first week was all about Noya and I keeping him from killing anyone who spoke to Hinata in the wrong way. But honestly, he wasn't the only one. He had to save my ass a few times as well, especially after Aki poured an entire cup of water over Hinata's head at lunch. 

It took everyone at the able to pull my fists from his face and Hinata again...just took it. He didn't even change clothes, he just stood up and went to the gym and practiced his jump serves. 

Tanaka has also changed in the way he treats women. Not that he was bad before, he's just calmer and most of the time, he's so involved with Yachi, that we don't even see him outside of practice. But I know there's more to that and I know they are helping each other heal in ways that he maybe can't do with us and that's okay. As long as they're happy. 

And then there's Tsukki. He hasn't been to school. He hasn't spoken to anyone since the first day of school or even let us know if he's still alive. But his brother has, his brother tells us. He tells us that Tsukki spends most of his days (and his nights) at the cemetery, just...talking to Yama's grave until he passes out. Then his brother takes him back home and puts him in his bed, well aware that at 6a.m the next morning, Tsukki will be back at the graveyard with Yama. 

I will never forgive the guy for what he did to Hinata...but I care about him. And I cared about Yama and still, saying his name in the past tense leave a bitter taste on my tongue.  

We all started playing volleyball again, jumping back into our routine...well, with the exception of our missing players...but things were different. We were slacking and nobody seemed to care. Not even Ukai, who nowadays seemed to always be frowning. We tried and we practiced and we always showed up but...we were never really there. Not yet at least. 

Noya is...jumpy. And always on the defense and Asahi has constant panic attacks, which Noya is always there for. _Always._ He keeps his phone on high volume at anytime, which has landed him in some big trouble in classes but honestly, not many people seem to care about what he does...or about what any of us do. We're all coping in our own ways and I think all the teachers know it. 

Suga and Daichi I think are handling everything the best. They've been literally inseparable since the shooting. Daichi always waits outside of Suga's classrooms and vise versa. When at practice, unless on the court, they're never far apart and they walk to and from school together every single day.

Maybe that is a side effect of the shooting or maybe they're just trying to act as our seniors and keep up a good act. But I can't lie and I say I'm not happy to see someone out of our group happy. 

As for me...I have my own problems. I can't go up the staircase. You know, the same stairs where I saved that girl. Every time I reached that staircase I just freeze...and thank god there's another stairwell that leads to my classes or I'd be failing even worse than I already am for sure. 

But the light at the end of the tunnel is always Hinata, as he always is. Waking up with him, eating breakfast, sleeping in the same bed, making love until we can barely see straight, even though his wound really limits all we can do...it's still as pure and as strong as ever. 

But I worry about him still. I worry every time he moans in his sleep or whenever I catch him walking down the hallway with his head hung so low, I'm afraid his neck might snap. I worry about him whenever he goes to the bathroom alone or whenever we're not in the same class and I can't control it because in the back of mind, as much as he tries to pretend he's taking everything in alright and even though he smiles when I know he doesn't want to...something is off. And it's not going away anytime soon. 

I walk into the gym to see most of everyone already there; Noya and Asahi are stretching on the floor together, fingers laced; Daichi is talking to Ukai at the bench while Tanaka and Suga set up the net. Ennoshita practices by himself in the corner, slamming volleyballs against the wall and Hinata is....

_Wait..._

"Where's Hinata," I ask frantically as I dig for my phone in my pocket.

Everyone looks to me. "What's wrong," asks Tanaka, rushing over to meet me.  

I look down at my phone, scrolling until I find Hinata's last message: 

 **Hinata:** I'm going to grab a drink before practice. I'll met you in there. Tobio, I love you very much. Always. <3

I look up from the phone, my heartbeat pounding against my ribs. 

"Kageyama, what is it," asks Suga from the net. 

I start to mumble to myself. "He...he said he would meet me here. but...i'm late. So..where is he?" 

Ukai stands up. "Someone call his phone now." 

Everyone reaches for the their phones in an instant but I'm already calling, bouncing on the balls of my feet as the phone just...rings and rings and rings. 

"I need to go find him," I say hanging up. 

"We'll all go look," says Daichi as we all like cockroaches, scatter from the gym and book it for the doors.

But we don't get far as Tanaka's phone rings. "WAIT," he yells, stopping us dead in out tracks. "It's Yachi!" He answers the phone. "Hello?" A pause, then we watch as his face falls pale. "Yachi, whatever you do, don't let him jump, do you hear me!? Do whatever you have to, sweetheart, we're on our way," and he's running before anyone can ask what's happening. 

Vomit stirs on the tip of my tongue. 

Tanaka runs past me as he hangs up the phone and grabs hold of my hand. "He's on the roof! He's going to jump!" 

We all race from the gym faster than I ever knew possible. 

 

 

 


	20. A Change in the Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for things to get better.

"Hinata, please get, down!" 

I beg again as I plead for the guys to hurry and get here. 

Hinata's standing on the ledge, his toes tipped over the edge and his hands are balled into fists at his side, one hand clutching onto a boxed milk. He's looking straight down at the ground and hesitantly, I dare another step closer to him. 

"Hinata, p-please, think of Tobio," I say through my tears. 

"I am thinking of him," he says, squeezing the milk tighter. "I'm thinking of everyone." 

"No one would want this, Hinata! No one! What will this solve-"

But as I say that, I hear the door behind us burst open, the sounds of everyone's footsteps sound as I watch Hinata tense up. "Shouyou," I hear Kageyama whine as he inches up beside me. I look to him and feel my heart break. 

His eyes are soaked and his hair is a mess. He's a mess and a small part of me hates Hinata for causing him so much pain. 

_No, Yachi. That's wrong, that's wrong!_

"Shouyou, please," he pleads. "P-Please, baby, just come down and let's talk about this." 

Hinata shakes his head. "I-I can't talk anymore..." 

"It's the only way to fix things, Hinata," speaks Suga tentatively. "Please, come down," he says, biting into his lip to keep from sobbing. 

"There is no fixing things. There is no fixing what I've done." 

"Damn it, Hinata! You didn't do anything," says Tanaka, looking at the ground and from where I stand, I can see his tears as they fall to the ground beneath him. All I want is to run to him but my feet refuse to move as Hinata just shakes harder and wobbles a bit on the edge...

Kageyama reaches out, weary of every move he makes. "Damn it, Tanaka, calm down," he barks, his eyes not leaving his boyfriend. 

"No, I can't believe we're here right now!" 

"Shut up, Tanaka," yells Noya, moving closer to the ledge. 

Daichi takes a step closer. "Hinata, remember what Ukai said in the gym. We have each other...we will always have each other. And we're here now, we want to listen to how you're feeling."

"I-I can't do it anymore," he stutters.  

"Can't do what, Shouyou," asks Kageyama, stepping an inch closer, his hand sticking out towards Hinata. "Tell me, baby." 

"I'm the only problem left." 

"Problem," asks Asahi. "I don't understand." 

"Hinata, what are you talking about," I ask as a tear falls down my face. 

"I'M THE ONLY THING LEFT THAT SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" he screams, surprising all of us. "I-I should have died that day in the hallway." 

"Hinata, no," says Noya. "No one deserved to die that day, you have every right to be here, just like all of us..."

"You mean just like Yamaguchi..." Everyone freezes. "You mean like the principle. I was supposed to be the only one who died that day...so why am I still here? Huh? Tsukki would be happier if I was gone, all these kids in school would be happier...everyone would be happier...even me..." 

"I WOULDN'T!" Kageyama yells, his teeth clenched. "I WOULDN'T BE HAPPY!" 

Hinata then, slowly and careful turns to face his boyfriend and all eyes are on them, darting between the two with cautious eyes. 

"I-I don't even know what I'd do. If you jump...I'm jumping too because... _fuck,_ Hinata, there would be nothing left for me. There would be absolutely no reason for me to keep breathing because since we met, you have been my air. You're...everything that ever was and will ever be for me. You make me get out of bed in the morning and you make me want to be a better volleyball player. You make me want to be a better man and a better son and a better friend. You...make...me better. And without you, it won't be long before I turn back to who I was. That selfish, spoiled kid who only played volleyball because he didn't know think he would ever be anything better or more. But...then I met you and all of these guys and...my life changed. I changed. I'm not longer that friendless king of the court. _I'm yours. I'm the man who is so insanely in love with you._ I'm a friend and a boyfriend and an all around better human...because of you."

Kageyama stops and stares as he takes a few more wobbling steps closer...then in a flash, he reaches out and grabs Hinata's hand. Hinata gasp and tries to pull away but Kageyama's grip is sturdy and he holds on, not trying to pull Hinata from the ledge. Just making sure he has some sort of hold on him. 

Hinata slams his eyes closed and sobs. Kageyama does the same.

"But if you jump, Hinata...all that stops. All that goes away because," Kageyama closes his eyes and takes a deep breath....then....

He lifts his legs and steps up onto the ledge, staring down at his feet while his chest rises and falls with each heavy, panicked breath he takes. 

"Tobio, get down," cries Hinata as he helplessly watches Tobio climbs up next to him. 

I toss my hands to my mouth and squeal. 

"KAGEYAMA, GET DOWN," yells Daichi as he rushes towards the ledge. 

"No." 

"Both you, quit your shit and get down," cries Tanaka through heavy tears. 

Kageyama turns and looks Hinata right in the face. "No." 

"Tobio..."

"I'm not living without you, damn it." 

"Please, just let me do this," pleads Hinata

Kageyama shakes his head. "Not without me," he wheezes. 

"Tobio, no..." 

"Come down with me," says Kageyama, reaching out his other hand. "Please, do make me do this." 

Hinata screams as he looks up at the sky. 

"Both you, stop this," whimpers Asahi. 

"Please, we all love you. Both of you, please," I beg desperately. 

"Tobio, go back," Hinata whispers again. 

"No." 

"I don't want to live anymore." 

"Then neither do I." 

"Both of you, either jump or stop this shit," from behind us, the voice barks out, flat and unafraid. "This is fucking ridiculous." 

***

From the ground looking up, I can see him, hovering over the edge, his annoying orange hair noticeably blowing against the blue of the sky.

"That fucking coward," I growl under my breath as I drop my bag in the dirt and start sprinting towards the school. 

The stairs seem endless as I rampage my way through the halls, feeling sick the second I step foot through the front doors. 

I haven't been back here since...since the day Yamaguchi was taken from me. 

I can't stand to be in the same building, to walk past the spot everyday where I had to watch him bleed out. 

But something in me pushes past that now as I brush my past kids and trip my way up the staircases until I reach the door that leads to the roof. 

There now, both of them stand on the ledge, him and his idiot boyfriend, holding hands like some sad, pathetic romance film. 

I grit my teeth as I listen to them banter. "I don't want to live anymore. 

"Then neither do I." 

I can't hold back anymore. "Both of you, either jump or stop this shit," I say, utterly monotoned. "This is fucking ridiculous."

Noya is the first to speak out. "Tsukki?" 

"What in gods name are you imbeciles doing?" 

Hinata faces away from all of us now, his back heaving and his hair still whipping around him. 

"You, idiot on the ledge, I'm talking to you." 

"Back off, Tsukishima," yells Kageyama next to him. 

"Fuck off, King." 

"Both you, knock it off!" Daichi demands I coil into myself and snarl. 

Tanaka turns to face me. "What are you doing here?" 

"I could see this pathetic shit show from down below."

"Just all of you," cries Hinata with his head hung low. "Just go." 

"No, Hinata, we're not leaving," assures Suga. 

I laugh and everyone looks at me. "Why are you all staying here? If he wants to jump, let him jump." 

"TSUKKI, SHUT THE HELL UP!" yells Tanaka as he rushes for me, but Yachi and Daichi are quick to block his path. 

"Tsukki, please don't say things like that," asks Yachi and damn me, I pause. 

I face Hinata. "Why are you even doing this, huh? What good comes from this? Can't you see how much you're hurting everyone?" 

"That's exactly why I'm doing this. I'm hurting everyone. Everyone in the school, everyone on the team. I'm hurting _you_." 

I scoff and I swear, Noya looks like he's gonna kill me...it's entertaining. "Who the fuck cares about me?" 

All eyes fly in my direction. 

"What? Why are you all staring at me like I killed your dog? I almost cracked his fucking skull open a week ago. It's a valid statement." 

"No it's not," yells Suga. "Why do you two always think we don't care about you, huh? Why do you see yourselves as burdens!?" 

"Because I am," yells Hinata. 

"Oh shut up," I yell back. Again, I get all the eyes. "And Suga, I don't see myself as a burden. If he does that's his problem, but don't put me in the same category." 

Tanaka steps up. "Why are you such an ass?" 

"I'm not. I'm just honest. Which is what you should all take notes from at the moment." 

"Yeah?" answers Kageyama. "Then be honest. Why the hell are you here?" 

"As much as an evil bastard as you all might think I am, I don't want him dead." 

Hinata sniffles. "How could you not?" 

"Because I'm not some heartless beast." 

"That's bullshit. You're just going to use Yamaguchi as an excuse again," jabs Tanaka and my eyes burn as I struggle to keep myself calm. 

"I'm not doing that any longer," I say, looking down, painfully remembering all my trips to the cemetery. "I-I actually agreed with what that damn counsellor said. I told you, I'm being honest. I don't want that idiot dead. Enough people have died and I'm sick of it." 

"That's your reasoning?"

"Yeah, it is. Hinata, I don't want you dead. I wanted you to suffer a bit, because I was suffering, but I know that's not right and...I-I'm sorry. But this...this is just too much." 

I sigh and steps closer and surprisingly, everyone makes a path. 

Because they all know I might be the only person who can stop this. 

I close my eyes and look up.  _Yama, if you're there. Help me..._

I open my eyes and at full speed, walk to the ledge, grabbing both of the backs of their shirts and with all my might, I yank them down, tossing both of them onto their backs. 

With a small moan, Hinata's hand flies to cover his wound and small part of me feels bad but the larger part of me only wants to kick him in the ribs for causing all these problems. 

Everyone behind us takes a large, consecutive breath as Hinata lays on solid ground now. Kageyama quickly crawls to him and pulls his boyfriend into his lap, hugging him around his waist.

_Just like I did to Yama in the hallway that day..._

I push away the thoughts and grit my teeth. 

"Now listen to me because after this, I'm done giving speeches for quite a while." Hinata opens his eyes and looks up at the sky. "What happened to Yama...even though I blamed you for it...it was not your fault. It wasn't your fault that Aone shot him. It wasn't your fault that Aone shot the principle or that he injured all those kids. It's not your fault that he was a demonic, homophobic asshole who deserved what happened to him. That...is not your fault. You know who's fault that is...his. Aone. He is who is to blame...not you, stupid. You didn't walk into the school with the gun and you didn't pull the trigger. _You_....you were shot." Kageyama wraps himself tighter around Hinata's waist and damn it all to hell...I'm happy for him. "You went through just as much as everyone else in this school, hell, even more and....I'm sorry that I said and did what I did to you. I was wrong and an asshole. And yeah, Yamaguchi would have probably broken up with me for it and yeah, I use him as an excuse but it's because he's always been what has kept me grounded."

I pause, thinking of all the memories we had, all the times he pulled me back from the edge and I instantly know...he's with me now. 

So I continue. "I went to the cemetery that day...and I apologized to him. And...I knew that I needed to really apologize to you too. So...Hinata, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I said the things I did and I'm really sorry I hurt you, alright? So...get off the fucking ground and stop your bullshit. Because....right now, we all have bullshit. This is a shitty situation and it's not going to get better for a long time. But...it will get better. And if you do this and you jump, you'll never get to see it get better. And that's gonna suck for no one else but you. So...stop. Stop thinking you deserve to die. Stop thinking I hate you and that everything would be better without you because it wouldn't." 

He looks to me with tears in his eyes and a small part of feels...better. And a tiny bit put back together. 

"Now all of you. Get off this damn roof and stop fucking crying," I say turning back to walk back from where I came from. "We have practice to get to." 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's graduation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys <3
> 
> Oh my gosh, I don't even know where to start. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for sticking around and reading this story. I started writing fanfiction as a way to help cope with my horrible obsession over these characters and now here I am, sitting in the library after four hours of writing finishing the first fanfic I ever thought I could write with confidence. Thank you all so much for your comments and your kudos, I love talking to you guys so much and it always make me want to be a better writer after reading your comments. You're all beautiful humans. 
> 
> This is the last chapter but I already have a new idea for a story that I'll be starting probably right after I finish this. I hope you guys like how I finish this off and again, thank you for reading until the end. 
> 
> I love you guys, enjoy! :)

**THREE YEARS AFTER THE SHOOTING**

I'm standing in the mirror adjusting my tie when I feel his hands snake over my shoulders, his hands freezing as he slides them up my neck and I lean my head back and groan.

 _This damn tease,_ I curse to myself as I then feel his lips graze the nape of my neck, light and sweeping and not for long enough. 

I flip to him, his hands sliding around my waist as I now face him, looking down into those walnut eyes that stare back at me larger than the sun. He's smiling, something I cherish every single day since the shooting happened three years ago. He's already dressed in the graduation attire; a silk black suit with a pristine white tie and in his pocket, as we all chose to do for graduation today, hangs a poppy flower, yellow.

Yamaguchi's favorite color. 

He stretches to his toes and lays his lips against my own, not quite kissing me just....existing, just touching me as he allows my eyes to examine his every detail. 

He moans then, begging now for a kiss and I can't say no, so I laugh behind my teeth and press my lips hard against his, dragging my hands up his body until I'm holding his cheeks between my palms. His skin is cool and velvet and I want nothing more than to keep him right here, in my room, ever so close to me until I die of old age.  

But I know that's unrealistic so as much as my body fights me, I drag my lips away from his and brush my fingers through his bushy, orange hair. He moans again as I touch him and it makes my legs weak. He kisses my nose. "We're actually doing it. We're graduating." 

"It does sort of seem unreal, doesn't it?" 

He shrugs and says, "Just a little," with a smirk. Damn he's adorable. "Honestly, I didn't even think I'd see this day," he says, his smirk slowly fading. 

I just sigh and wrap him up in my arms, my hands still tangled within his hair. "Let's not go back there now," I say, planting a kiss on his forehead as he nestles into my chest. "Today is celebrating the future." 

He kisses my chest. "I know, I know." 

"And hey, we'll get to see everyone today."

This makes him happy as he lifts his head and looks to me with smiling eyes. "I've really missed everyone."

"Hinata, we seem them at least every month."

He shrugs again. "They're family. That's not always enough."

This time, I steal the kiss and brush my lips against his, nipping at his bottom lip with my teeth, which makes him lean into me and whine.

"I'm already dressed now, you can't be making me want to take off my clothes _again_..." 

I chuckle and lean over to kiss his neck, dragging my lips up until I nibble at his ear. His hands grab tight to the collar of my suit as I lick at all his sensitive spots. 

I know his body as I know my own...and I can't say I don't enough being a tease either.

Not when I get to hear him moan like that..."I can't help it, you smell like rain and strawberries." 

"Mhm, your favorite." 

Now I moan. "You jerk." 

Then his hand takes hold of my chin and forces my lips to his. He drags away, taking a piece of me with him. "I'm your jerk." 

"Damn right," I say picking him up in my arms, his body small and delicate against my own. "Now kiss me again so I won't be so nervous." 

"With pleasure," he says while he kisses me, until we both fall back, tangled around each other, onto my bed...forcing ourselves to remember that in an hour and half, we would be graduating high school. 

***

Asahi stands in the kitchen pouring coffee and as I watch, I can already feel myself getting hard. 

_Damn him and his hair._

He's dressed in his suit pants and his button up...only, the shirt is definitely not buttoned and it's driving me absolutely insane. His hair, which has only grown thicker and longer since we graduated high school, is tied up into a bun, beside the few strands as usual that are falling into his face now, as he hums some silly pop song and pours me a cup of coffee.

I lean against the doorway silently and examine him. He's flawless, from head to toe, and on a daily basis, I curse myself for waiting as long as I did to tell him how much I loved him...but considering the circumstances, I guess later is better than never. 

For only a second, as I do at least once every few months...I think back to that day, to when I found him standing in the kitchen....shaking, with tears in his eyes saying my name as if it was the only word he knew. I think back to our first kiss...and how I was terrified he would push me away and never speak to me again.

But he didn't push me away and now, three years later, here we are. Living in our place, with a dog and a bird that really seems to hate us. We got to the same college, Asahi studying to be a vet while I practice sports medicine. We both have our jobs at the bakery down the street that Suga opened right after he graduated high school and where Daichi comes in for lunch everyday, when he's not working at the rehab center downtown for people with high depression. A counsellor in training. Maybe no surprise there.

Tanaka lives a floor above us yes...with Yachi. Well, they will today after she walks the stage and graduates.

Her and Hinata and Kageyama and Tsukki.

All the other members of our strange, eternally connected family.

Finally, I take a breath and push away from the wall and walk to him, holding the yellow poppy flowers in my hands. He looks up at me with the biggest grin and my heart explodes within me as I can only drop the flowers on the counter and run my hands up and down his chest. "You are...intoxicating, do you know this?"

"I'm pouring coffee, you goof."

"Yeah," I say dragging my fingers over his heart until they fall down to reach his waistline. "With your shirt unbuttoned," I whisper. He moans as he bites his lip and it...fuck, it's adorable. He looks down at the counter and toys with the flowers, poking at them as I continue to stare up at him. "Are you okay, big guy?" 

He nods. "He should be walking the stage today." 

I close my eyes and force a smile. "He will be," I say, reach up to pull his face down so I can kiss him passionately on the lips. And I do and it's it's everything and more as he leans into the kiss and opens my lps with his tongue. I welcome him in my mouth as I let him do what he pleases. He pulls out, dragging his tongue over my lips then rests his forehead on mine. "That's what the flowers are for." 

"What is Tsukki doing?" 

I shake my head. "I honestly have...no idea." 

"I wonder how he is." 

"Ennoshita says he's doing just fine. Says he wears Yama's jacket everywhere, his volleyball one." 

Asahi hums. "I think I would to if...anything ever happened to you." 

I burn from the blush in my cheeks. "Silly," I say, kissing both of his cheeks, then his forehead, then his soft...soft lips. "You could never fit into my jacket." 

He just laughs. Then he reaches down and grabs one of the flowers, pushing me back slightly then opens the sleeve of my pocket, sliding the flower inside. I watch his every move closely, the way his eyes dart over my body, the way his touch is as gentle as if I was blown glass. He places his hand on my chest and stares at the flower. "Three years," he says, his eyes then finding mine. I swallow. "Three years with you," he whispers. 

"How lucky am I?" 

Asahi lean shi head into my shoulder and kisses at my neck. "No, Noya. I'm the lucky one."

I hug him, my hands wrapped into his hair. I kiss him. "Oh...baby, you don't even know."  

Asahi leans up and takes me into his hands, his eyes digging deep into my own. "Please...just say it once." 

I smile. "I love you, Asahi." 

He closes his eyes. "Again," he moans. 

I nip at his nose and he opens his eyes. "I'm in love with you." 

He lets out a breath. "Me too, Noya." 

"Good," I say, giving him one last quick kiss. He chases after my lips. "Now we need to get going. Our boys are graduating." 

***

I rush into the bakery with sweat falling into my eyes. Silly, Suga, he never watches the clock when he's at work. All he thinks about are his cakes and his coffee machine. 

I throw open the door to find him... _asleep_ , resting his head on a ball of bread dough. I stare at him from the doorway with wide eyes and can't help but push free a laugh as I stare at my husband passed out on the counter of the bar... _on a ball of dough!_

I laugh louder. "SUGA!"

His head pops up and god damn it all to hell, he's never looked cuter covered in all that flour, his face plastered in white as he flies up and falls backwards with a yelp. 

I rush over to him, jumping over the counter to find him now on the floor, rubbing his head. "Look, I know you're a baker but isn't this whole thing a little cliche?" 

He looks to me through his flour brushed eyelashes. "Ha-Ha, you're hilarious." 

I snicker and rustle my hand through his hair, trying to knock away some of the flour. "Love, did you hurt yourself?"

"....Maybe." 

"You are the clumsiest human I know." 

Then his eyes pop open. "What time is it," he says suddenly in a panic as he takes my outstretched hand and jumps to his feet. 

"Time for you to go wash your hair in the sink because," I say looking at my watch. "Graduation starts in about 30 minutes." 

He yelps again. "You have to be joking!" he says, bolting around me, but coming back for only a second to kiss me on the cheek. I hum under his touch. "Hi, by the way," he says, granting me one more kiss before he runs to the kitchen and runs his head under the faucet. 

I giggle and walk to join him in the kitchen. "Do you have your suit?" 

"Yeah, in my office." 

"And the flower." 

Suga pauses for a second and I feel a tight pain in my chest. "Of course." 

"Good, finish drowning the flour and I'll grab your suit." 

"Thank you, love," he says muffled. 

I hurry to his office and grab the suit, running my fingers over the fabric, thinking about how perfect he will look when in it. Then I move to his desk and find the flower, perched up against his framed picture of all us on the court the year we graduated. 

Everyone is in the picture; even Yamaguchi, who stands over Tsukki with his arms around his neck. I smile at the photograph and snatch the flower into my hands. "This is for you, buddy," I say, holding the poppy flower up to my nose and walking from Suga's office. 

When I return, I almost drop the suit as Suga stands by the sink... _shirtless_...soaked from the water. He runs a towel through his hair, then down his neck and over his shoulders and....my mouth waters. 

"Damn you," I say on accident and he turns to me and grins. 

"What?" 

I chuckle. "Don't you act all innocent," I say, strolling across the kitchen to meet his outstretched arms. I lean over and kiss his bare shoulders, then his neck, back down to his chest then up to his lips, Suga moaning like a puppy the entire time and I can feel the blood beneath my skin cool as he runs his hands up and down my neck. "Why are you so perfect?" 

"Hmm, I think I get it from you," he replies, kissing my cheek with fluttering pecks. 

"I love you," I say quickly. 

He hugs me tighter. "Oh, Daichi, I love you too." He draws back and runs a finger over my lips. "And as much as I would love to have dirty, dirty kitchen sex with you right now, we have no time." 

I moan and lean my head back. "Let's make time," I complain and he giggles. 

"Time is not ours today, my love," he says, tapping his finger against my wedding ring.  

"Damn time," I say with a wink. "Okay, okay. Just...hurry and get dressed before I get too hard to walk." 

"See, you're just as evil as I am." 

We kiss once more as I wait for him to get dressed while I try to clean up the mess he made on the bar.

***

We all arrive to the gym at the same time. It feels almost magical, graduating in the place that for the past three years has been nothing but a home for me, for all of us.

Kageyama looks...seriously _stunning_ in his suit and beside him, I almost don't feel worthy enough to be called his boyfriend. His hair, pitch black and shimmering, falls into his eyes as he shakes hands with different teachers and students and it makes me think back to the person he once was...the person he says he was before he met me.

Tobio was hard and stoic and silent and never did he speak to people without reason. When he looked at you, he looked through you, too scared to get too involved with others. The King of the Court was all he was known for. But now...

Now he was known for so many things. We was known for being the first player on our team to get a full ride scholarship to play volleyball in Tokyo.

He was known as being the captain of one of the best teams to ever play in the nationals. 

He was known as the best friend anyone could ever have and a wonderful son.

He was known for being the boy who saved the principal's daughter the day of the shooting.

He was known for being so many things...he was known for being the best boyfriend anyone could ever imagine.

At least, he was to me.

I guess he could feel my eyes watching him, for he tears his gaze away from the counselor and looks down to me with a grin so wide, it could break the world in half. He leans down and places his forehead to mine. "You've been staring at me all day."  

"I can't seem to help it." 

He grins and kisses my nose. "Now you know how I feel," he says. 

"Very smooth," spits a familiar voice as we both look up to see Tsukki and Yachi. 

I've only ever seen Tsukki in a suit...well, the day of the funeral. But this suit is nothing of the same and I gotta say, he looks classy. He's dressed in gray and his pocket, as bright as the sun, sits two a yellow poppy flowers. One for each of them and I look up at him and smile. He just scoffs and poushes his glasses higher up his nose. 

Yachi looks incredibly beautiful, dressed in a light purple kimono, her hand pulled back into a bun, held together by a wooden, jeweled hairpin. "Yachi, you look..." 

"Amazing," breathes another voice from behind us.

We all turn to see Tanaka, who I feel like I haven't seen in ages. He has more hair now, more than the light stubble he usually pulled off in high school and one of his ears is pierced. He looks at Yachi like she's the only person in the room and she walks to him and kisses his cheek. "You came," she says as he wraps his arms around her waist. 

"You guys really thought I wouldnt," he says, looking to me and winking. I do the same back. He hugs her tight, her kimono wrinkling under his touch. "I wouldn't miss this for anything." 

She pulls away. "The moving truck is still coming at 4 right?" 

"Right at 4," he answers, running his hand over her neck. 

"Good, I can't wait any longer," she says, kissing his nose. 

"That makes two of us." 

Kageyama turns to Tsukki and sticks out his hand. After a tension soaked pause, Tsukki grabs Tobio's hand and pulls him into  a hug, surprising all of us. "If there's any day I'm allowed to be sentimental, it's today damn it," he growls. 

Tobio just chuckles and hugs him back. "I didn't say a word." 

"Uh huh." 

"Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" Instantly, Tsukki pulls away from the hug at the sound of Noya's voice, Asahi laughing right behind him. "I never thought I'd live to see the day."

"I made a huge mistake," mumbles Tsukki and I giggle.

"Asahi, if my sister sees you, I hope you know you're not safe." 

Noya laughs as he hugs Asahi, who's now blushing terribly. "Wha...but she's too big to crawl on me now!"

Noya pokes his side. "I really don't think she cares, baby." 

Asahi moans and runs a hand down his face.

"There they are!" yells an all too familiar voice through the crowd and we all turn to see Suga and Daichi running through the gym towards us.

I beam when I see them. "Suga! Daichi," I yell waving boldly.  

They finally reach us, completely out of breath. "Why are you two so sweaty," asks Tsukki flatly. 

"Suga decided to take a nap before we left." 

"In my defense, it was on accident! I was up all night making a new batch." 

Noya sighs. "Suga, I told you to call me when you need more hands." 

"It was your night off!" 

"I don't care, you pay me. Make me work!" 

We all laugh as the speakers crack. "Good morning, everyone. If you would, please proceed to take your seats." 

We all look at each other and smile, each of us hugging and shaking hands and saying goodbye for now, each of us acknowledging the yellow poppy flowers seated in our pockets. 

"No one trip," jokes Tanaka as he joins Asahi and Noya in a hug. 

"Have fun, guys," Says Suga, who takes his husband's hand as they all start to make their way to the bleachers. 

I look over at Kageyama who's staring at Suga and Daichi's hands. I wrap my arms around his. "Hey," I say, kissing his hand. "What you thinking about so hard up there?" 

Tobio looks down to me with a expression so serious, it could cut glass. "I love you, Hinata."

"I-I love you too." 

He smiles and hugs me one more time. "Okay, go to your seat. I'll see you after." 

I just nod and kiss his cheek. 

He smiles and walks off, Tsukki following close behind him. 

Yachi takes my hand. "Are you ready?" 

I smile at her. "I am." 

"Let's go graduate." 

***

We did it. We graduated. 

After we all receive our diplomas and celebrate our finale with loud cheers and wild claps, Yachi leaning her head on my shoulder mid laugh, we all watch as the principal makes his way back to the podium. 

"Congratulations class of 2019," he yells and again, we all cheer. I look through the crowd and catch yes with tobio, was was probably staring at me for god knows how long. "Today, as we hand you your diplomas and send you out freely into the world, we take this time now to celebrate something else." A thick silence falls over the gym. "As we have done every year since the tragic event that will forever be embedded in Karasuno's history shook up our high school three years ago, we celebrate today the lives of the ones no longer with us. Each year, we dedicate this ceremony to one of those lives and this year...we celebrate the life of Tadashi Yamaguchi." Yachi and I lace hands as we both look up into the stands. We see the boys, all seated together, with their hands rested under their jacket pockets. 

Right under their yellow poppy flowers. 

"Today, speaking on his behalf, please welcome to stage nt only his closest friend, but his life partner as well, Tsukishima Kei." 

We all applaud. Yachi, Tobio and I stand with out hands over our hearts, as everyone's eyes fall to us. I look over at Yachi and just squeezes my hand tighter and mouths a soft 'I love you'. 

Tsukki takes the stage. 

He walks up to the podium and in his hands, he holds a framed photograph; one of Yama in his volleyball jersey. 

He sets the picture down on the podium and adjust the microphone. 

_God, I was wish I was next to Tobio._

Tsukki clears his throat and closes his eyes. Then...

"I had to make a speech like this once before. It was three years ago, at Yama's funeral and unlike now, I was a complete and total mess. I was...angry. At everyone, at people I shouldn't have been angry at." I lower my head. "I was angry at the world in a way I didn't know was possible. I knew Tadashi since we both kids. He was 12, I was 13. I was still hard then; quiet and mean, sort of like I still am now." A few people in the room who don't know him laugh, but for the life of me, I can barely smile. "Even though those who know me would say I'm probably a little softer than I once was. But...Tadashi was...light. He was air and grace and happiness all wrapped up in one person and sometimes I found it unfair. I found it unfair that I was always so, so angry and he was...never angry. He was always smiling or giggling or making light of every situation because that's what he was, _he was light. B_ ut when I was with him, I was like a complete different human. With him, I smiled. With him, I laughed. With him, I was so madly in love sometimes it hurt. He had this way about him that made any shitty situation seem almost humorous...in a way, I don't think any other person on this planet has the ability to do. Hell, even the day of the shooting...after her got shot, he was joking. Teasing me, telling me to be nicer. He was...a special kind of person, someone how that I to this day will never understand could love someone like me. But he did. He loved me. And God, I loved him. I will always, _always_ love him. And it's because of how he loved me that I'm able to stand up here and do this today, completely accepting of who I am and of who I loved and of the person that I have turned into because of that wonderful, wonderful man. I, because of him, am now more than myself. I am a friend. An ex-boyfriend. A son, a worker, and a volleyball player. I am what I am because of Tadashi Yamaguchi...and I will always dedicate my life to him and him alone. I know many of you didn't know him personally and for that, I'm sorry but you missed out. You missed out on something great. But...I do know that if he was here to see this, he would be honored to have you all here today. And he would thank each and every one of you. So...will all sincerity and from the bottom of my heart, thank you for listening today. Thank you and congratulations class of 2019." 

At first, no one says a word. No one claps or moves until...

From the stands, someone does clap. 

Tanaka. Loud and proud as he jumps to his feet and starts slowly clapping. Then the rest follow until every eye in the gym is wet with tears and until every hand is clapping. 

Tsukki stands at the podium with his hands clutching the picture frame. 

Yachi next to me is crying through her smile. 

I look up to the ceiling and close my eyes. "Congratulations on graduating, Yama." 

***

With our ties undone and beers in our hands, we all sit together huddled around Yama's grave. 

Suga and Daichi sit back to back with their hands crossed. 

Asahi and Noya sit tossing a rock back and forth, giggling while Tsukki tells Yachi and Tanaka some embarrassing story about Yama. 

Ennoshita sits on the bench close by talking to Ukai about something silly while Hinata sits next to me, leaning onto his hands, staring at the gravestone. 

**HERE RESTS**

**TADASHI YAMAGUCHI**

**ADORED SON AND LOVING BOYFRIEND**

**FLY**

As he smiles and hums a soft song, his hair is blowing around him as the wind picks up, in my mind, I know that now is better than ever. 

Surrounded by all of our friends...even Yama, happy and together with drinks in our hands. 

I clear my throat and stand up, brushing the dirt and grass from my pants. 

Hinata looks up at me and grins. "Why are you so far away?" 

I smile and toss my hand into my pocket. "Hinata." 

Everyone looks and stares at us. 

"Yes?" 

"Marry me." 

Everyone goes silent until Yachi squeals under her breath and climbs to her knees, hanging over Tanaka like a monkey. 

Hinata stares up at me, his jaw to the ground, his eyes red. "W-What?" 

"Marry me, Shouyou." 

"Oh my god, is this happening," squeeks Suga through his hands. 

"Tobio..." 

"I love you. We've been through too much to not go through this too. So...marry me," I say, falling to my knees in front of him. "Marry me, baby, and I vow to love you until I physically can't anymore. Marry me, Shouyou...and make me the happiest man alive. Please. Please, Hinata, arry-" 

"Yes." 

I pause and everyone around us yells and hollers and cheers. 

I try to catch my breath. "D-Did you say..."

"Yes," he says leaping from his spot on the ground to toss his arms around me, hugging me with all his might. "Yes, god! Yes, i'll marry you!" I stare past him for a moment, flabbergasted then hug him back, kissing him until my lips burn.

"You said yes."

"He said yes," yells Asahi.

"You said yes." 

Hinata pulls away from me and stares deep into my eyes. "I'll always say yes." 

And at that moment, for the first time in three years...I see a new future. One I didn't know I could see. 

I slide the ring on his finger and kiss his hand. "I love you, Hinata Shouyou." 

"I love you To-bi-o," he says in between kisses. "I love you so much." 

We kiss, a kiss that tells us both that it will not be out last then pull away laughing as everyone around cheers and tosses their beer in the air around us. 

Tsukki touches Yama's gravestone. "What do you say, baby? Another beer?" 

Ukai smiles and jumps off the bench. "Another beer!" 

We all cheer again as we all take a sip of our beers and toss our yellow poppies on Yama's grave. 

Today was a new day. 

Today was a good day. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading...and I'm sorry but...it's only going to get worse from here on out if you guys want me to continue!
> 
> Follow me on tumbler @ https://rossieh.tumblr.com/ for updates and such! <3
> 
> Love you guys!


End file.
